


FAKE

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Ianto, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So this is an angsty one for those of you who like to see Ianto finding his own feet and voice while Jack finds he was sooo wrong to believe rumors and lies and more in love than he thought so has to crawl over broken glass to show Ianto he is worthy while Gwen get a slap down.Just so ya know ... this is story number 400 posting here!!!!!!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 98
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was humming as he checked the roses one more time, the flowers on the table were perfectly placed but he was a little worried about the shade. Maybe he should have gone for yellow not deep red. bright red maybe?

"Honey, I'm home" came Jack's yell from the front entranceway and Ianto swung to stand at the end of the table, knowing he was on display as he nervously smiled and tried to look … alluring.

"Holy shit"

Jack stood with his mouth open, staring at his boyfriend who stood there in the most revealing little outfit he had ever seen, the red lace and black knickers underneath soooo cute. Ianto smiled as he asked softly "Not too much? Or … I mean... not enough?"

"Ianto… god. Get to that bedroom before I spoil the table arrangement with you" Jack choked out, Ianto yelping as he ran for it, not easy to do in those heels but the giggling as Jack chased him meant Jack was not that fast.

It was later as they lay both naked… apart from the heels. Ianto kept those on for Jack … that Jack whispered that they were invited to Owen and Toshiko's wedding next month.

"What?" Ianto squeaked "a month?"

"She's preggers. Not expected but welcome" Jack rolled to face him "Think how cute a little Toshi will be."

"We can only hope" Ianto pulled a face "a little Owen? God… nightmare material."

"Hey!" Jack laughed, pulling Ianto in for a kiss, long and searing "It will be us soon enough ya know"

"Oh?" Ianto giggled, slapping at him "you think I am gonna say yes do you? And preggers? Sir … that would be a feat of human determination!"

Jack roared as he ticked Ianto into submission … and round two.

.

.

..

How had it come to this? Ianto sitting on the edge of the bed with total confusion as Jack paced the room, yelling, screaming and basically behaving like a three year old having a tantrum. The wedding was due to start any minute, the lovely place they had all been staying at luxurious and this should have been a wonderful experience but instead Ianto had felt the floor falling away as he had staggered back to the bed, watching Jack as he told Ianto that in his option, this was a deal breaker.

"How could you think I would not find out, eh?" Jack roared "Gwen told me everything. EVERYTHING!"

"Huh?" Ianto was confused now, he had gone to bed early the night before leaving the others still drinking, had not thought about her alone with Jack to shit stir "Gwen? What?"

"I mean it Ianto. I am so… hurt. I trusted you, thought we had something… Christ… I was going to propose to you soon … now… you've blown it. I can't … I just can't look at you right now. You make me sick. Physically sick. Lisa was right. You are not worth the effort! Gold digger! FAKE!"

Ianto felt his moth fall open, the cutting jab to spiteful. Jack knew Lisa had broken his heart, made up lies and generally made his life miserable. Alienated him from his friends and family as well as doing the entire 'fake pregnancy' thing that had caused the few remaining friends to turn their backs.

Ianto couldn't work out what the hell Gwen had said, could possibly have come up with to cause this. Sure, she didn't like him. She made no bones about the fact she thought he was not a good 'fit' for their little 'team' but he never thought she could be clever enough to come up with something that might case this sort of reaction.

Gwen.

This was her.

Jack stopped pacing and took a deep, shuddering breath then said in a cold, hard tone "Don't be here when I get back. I have a wedding to attend. I don't want to come back from a happy event to you!"

Jack stormed from the room leaving Ianto sitting there bereft and empty. Wow. This was… wow.

Ianto didn't remember packing, didn't remember the taxi or flight home. Just the empty ache as he stood in the apartment they shared. Right. You know what? He hated this place. Jack chose this and signed before showing him like it was a wonderful gift. Chrome. Glass. Cold. Sterile. Ianto hated this place. Really did. Fake.

He started to pack.

Jack didn't want him.

Jack didn't want this.

Right then. Whatever Gwen had done … for better or for worse it had been a wakeup call for Ianto who now saw that he had done all he could to please a man who was so far up his friend's twat he couldn't see how nasty she was.

Finally things were ready to go and he stood with nothing but an empty ache as the last of his things were packed into the moving van by his twin brother and his girlfriend. Ianto was grateful hey had come to his aid when they had not spoken much lately, thank god Gareth was home from overseas after a few years away to help right now but now came the other problem in his life.

His own family.

Losing Jack meant losing the only family that mattered, the one that rejected him now all that there was left to turn to and he knew he would have to put up with a lot of shit and homophobic taunts that had made him leave in the first place.

Still.

Not like it could hurt him now.

There was nothing left to hurt.

His heart was totally blown apart.


	2. comfort in the familiar

Ianto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he knew so well. The little pin points where sexy pop star posters once stayed in place with pins looked more like fly shit up there now. He should repaint it. Maybe black.

All of it.

Black.

Like his heart.

Jack was due home today, the flight times well known to Ianto as he had booked them. Ianto rolled to face the wall and let his hand rub the old faded wallpaper as he told himself to grow the fuck up. Life is shit, get on with it.

Since Jack had thrown him out Ianto had been horrified to start getting text messages from people he didn't even know haranguing him for being a terrible boyfriend for breaking Jack's trust and heart. Ianto was so confused and unable to work things out until he backtracked all of them to Gwen's friend list. Then he found the post she had put on her wall, telling everyone that Ianto was a whore who was having an affair as well as taking drugs. A grainy photo of him in a nightclub in another man's embrace … well … the tattooed arm was obviously a well toned man who liked the gym … sure it was. It was his brother he had hugged happily in welcome that night. Then the one of him hugging his brother's girlfriend supposed to show a …what… threesome? Jesus. Then Ianto's twin brother and his girlfriend making out on the dance floor … seriously? It was so much overkill, so unbelievable he had stopped reading. he never kept the fact he is a twin secret. Especially when the thread of damnation started to include some people he had thought friends, supporting Jack and his poor, hard decision to protect his own best interests. After all … apparently Ianto was a gold-digger. Good thing they can't breed. Yeah, one actually put that one up too.

Wow.

Ianto blocked, deleted and defriended. Put up extra firewalls, deleted accounts and changed numbers, email addresses and basically cut all connections to the part of his life he had loved the most… the part that hurt the most.

Now here he is in hell.

"Ifan? Are you getting up at all?" his step-mother roared through the bedroom door "Your father is not happy with this slothenly behavior!"

Meaning … she was not happy with it. Ianto had been going to shower this morning and shave but now… now this beard was gonna grow some more Mummsy. Thanks for helping make that decision. Ianto sighed as he knew the shower was needed, rising to open the door and look at her with a patience he didn't know he had "Mum. Gonna get in the shower now. OK? Have a job interview today."

"I don't know why you had to leave the one you had. A lovely place with…"

"Jack works there with all HIS friends and is of higher rank than me. They would not make him leave for me to feel better about it so… made sense for me to leave instead. Besides, I only worked there to be close to him" Ianto shrugged. "Hated the office work."

"Well … as long as it gives you a good health plan with your weak lungs" she huffed waddling off as he stood there watching her strop down the narrow hallway of their shitty house. There was nothing wrong with his lungs. She just liked to tell everyone he had been a sickly child, this whole life she had made up in her head of sitting with him when he was ill, nursing him back to health, arguing with health professionals and being a super mum to a little boy that was not even hers because the boys are sad little orphans from the previous dead wife… all lies. This is why he hates them so much. Lies. Why he does not tell them. Why it hurts that someone else clearly has told one about him so humungous that it sank him quicker than the Titanic in Jack's eyes.

Jack. Who should know fucking better!

Ianto stood in front of the steamed up mirror and glared at himself, then decided he was really keeping the beard. Why not. Annoys her, makes him look older and unrecognizable to those latent arseholes he once called friends … what not.

He came to the breakfast table and his step-mother made a loud noise, slamming down the bowl of porridge as she glared at him pointedly. What now?

"Rhiannon called" his Da said calmly like it was no big deal "Want the kids to sleep over tonight."

God. Right. Rhiannon. His step-sister from Mummsy's first marriage. Right. Her spawn. He actually was quite fond of those kids ya know. He knew now Mummsy was pissed as he was in the bedroom she liked to lock…er… put the kids in. He gave in "I can look after them if ya like. Maybe a little sleep-out kinda thing in my room? TV and some cuddles? They can have the bed and I will sleep in the sofa once they are asleep in there?"

"Pussy" his father hissed as he rose but Ianto was immune to his father's scoffing. Now he was big enough to thump back his father did a lot less of the old snipping and poking at him these days.

"Not at the breakfast table!" Mummsy warned.

Ianto kissed her on the cheek to keep the peace and headed in for the interview he knew he was a shoe-in for. New team, had done some work for them while with the other place and they had offered him jobs in the past.

He felt confident here.

.

.

Well.

That didn't go as planned, did it.

Conflict of interest? Really? Jack was such an important contact at the other place that they couldn't see how to do this without stepping on his toes. Ouch. Jack's people had already reached out to all the other places to let them know about the messy breakup? Was this person called Gwen perchance?

So here we are.

Ianto decided to get himself some soggy chips. Fuck this… chips from his favorite chippy and maybe a pint or eight. Fuck the lot of them!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ianto Jones!"

"Hey Vonney." Ianto smiled softly as he accepted the perfectly manicured hand for a shake and gentle brush of his lips.

He was going back to his roots.

Ianto was surprised and pleasantly pleased to see his first boss at the booth of power. She had waved him over with that wide grin of welcome that lifted his spirits. He found himself seated with a large pint of Brains, some pork scratchings and a gentle hand on his wrist as he was encouraged to tell his story. Ianto found his bum in a familiar place.

And a life he thought he had left behind.


	3. like I never left

"Hey Toto"

Ianto looked up from the desk he was seated at, the files, piles of papers and receipts scattered about making him look like he was a bookkeeper. In the last six months he had found his niche here. He smiled softly as he leaned back "Haystack. Hey buddy."

"Got the payments from the West Side" he placed down three large manila envelopes.

"Did Gordy pay extra for the shortfall last week?" Ianto asked as he accepted them and placed them into a drawer without opening them.

"Yeah, apologies and we got an ice-cream each too" the man smiled.

"Good. Heard there was a new joint opened" Ianto said as he ticked something off on a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Yeah, Auntie is gonna visit them later this week to see if they are on board with our security or not" he nodded. Ianto hummed softly, not really caring. This was just a job for him simple means to an end and he really didn't care about the jobs that got the money rolling. He just cared about his cut. In the last six month he had not only managed to find a sweet little cottage, move in and start renovating… he had finally started feeling human again.

He has seen some of the old friends in the street, passing in traffic and had made it a point not to go into that part of the city if he could help it but when he had, he was sure they never even noticed him. He was now sure that they never really saw him in the first place.

Rhiannon was using him as per usual, not that he really minded the kids each weekend. Meant he had an excuse not to go to the raves all the others wanted to drag him to. Crazy how easily he had slipped back into that old world of his youth full of temptation and …well… fun.

He checked the time and rose from the chair, stretching as he started to run through his evening's fun. Go home. Microwave dinner… no. Tuesday. Tuesday was the Mister Milner's family restaurant. The old guy insisted on cooking for him every Tuesday. Made a real thing of it, sometimes ate with him. Ianto knew the old guy had connections that went so much deeper than Aunty could ever hope to have. Especially given the fact he carried an envelope from Aunty to hand over each week to pass to the sweet old man's offsider, like those others handed to her.

Never mind. Ianto liked the old dear. He seemed like a lonely old man.

Time to go change.

"Aunty, gotta go get ready for my date" Ianto called out and his Boss waved her hand at him while still snarling down the phone to someone that they were about to lose their car if they don't give their neighbor the feckin use of the driveway as well.

Yvonne could be scary sometimes.

.

.

Ianto entered the restaurant and shrugged off his coat, pulling the envelope out before handing it to the hostess with a soft smile as she gave him a flustered look. Must be a busy night. Ianto smiled back and then entered the main restaurant, not needing to be seated as he knew his way here. The staff moved around him without blinking knowing he was untouchable, not only because of Aunty but the Old Man liked him too.

He got to the table that was raised above the others, nodding to the staff who were waiting for him and they swooped, placing his preferred drink down as one of them whispered that the Boss was running late due to some kitchen problems and he rose to go see if things were OK.

He entered the chaos. The Old Man was shouting as he flung his arms around, the chef trying to work as the others tired to help but Ianto could see the problem straight away, moving to slip off his jacket "It's OK Mister Miles. I know this model, I will get it running in no time."

Ianto soon had the coffee machine fixed and the orders up to date so he moved back to his table in time to see something that stopped his heart. You know… the one that had been crushed, slammed into a wall and run over a few times? Yeah… that one.

Gwen was shrugging off her fur coat as she looked around with a look of distain. Ianto felt his hackles rise and he sat where he could watch her as she was seated with her hapless boyfriend. Rhys. Another of those once upon a time friends that had turned on him in support of Jack and whatever shit he was telling them. Well … SHE ws telling him first I guess.

Ianto let his eyes shift, shutting out her corner of the room as the Old Man's granddaughter entered from a side door, her ponytail bouncing as she made for Ianto with a wide grin "Uncle Yani!"

"Melody!" he answered with delight, sliding back his chair as the teenager plopped herself into his lap and leaned into his hug "I hear those grades slipped last quarter!"

"Not fair, you know I am trying. An A- from A+ is only a little slippage" she pushed at him happily, then laid her head on his shoulder like a small child "The English teacher hates me."

"Want me to whack her?" he asked "Like… cut the car brakes or something?"

She giggled as she slapped at him some more then kissed his cheek before rising to leave.

Ianto felt a lightening in his chest as he watched her skip off, home for the school holidays.

The one good thing he had done in his life.

The day he had saved her.

.

.

.

**ukdramafan has made the argument that waiting a** **whole** **day for** **each** **update is killing some people so I will post two until I** **catch** **up to my own brain... OK? And i know it is a WIP but i will** **continue** **it** **through** **to it's conclusion as this is mostly** **written** **in my head and it is just this puny ape body and dyslexia** **slowing** **me down in the tellign of it LOL ... oh and that RL thing erg**


	4. making a meal of it

He had been … what. Twenty one? Two? Working for Aunty still while trying to get out from under Lisa's control. She hated this side of town, hated this life and really wanted him to come to her side of the street as it were. He had been dropping off the package to the Old Man when he entered to chaos and a silence that was unnerving, the Old Man sitting at the table with a face full of woe and …well… murderous intent.

He told Ianto that one of the new business owners didn't like the deal with the 'No Drugs' policy on the Old Man's patch. Wanted some corners for their own and had tried to strong arm the Old Man into letting them infiltrate this side of the tracks. When he said no, piss off they had snatched his little granddaughter. God … she was… six? seven? Sweet. Innocent. Gone. Ianto had felt such an anger that he had volunteered to help, getting into the team that went searching and it had been a long night of mayhem and carnage. They had tossed several places, shot a few holes in things… and people maybe, can't really say… then finally found the so called safe house.

Ianto didn't feel guilty about that night. She was sweet. They had started it by tugging on a tiger's tail. The Old Man was old, sure. But he had teeth. Ianto had been an incisor that had torn flesh and bone, tasted blood and left carnage in his wake. That was the night the Old Man saw the potential in this boy. This man. The night he saw a fellow Tiger.

When Ianto had stepped to the other side occasionally for that woman … then stayed there for that man the Old Man had felt the loss but understood Ianto's need to follow Jack. He was smitten. For Jack he would have changed his allegiance. He changed his life after all.

Now, sitting here Ianto knew he owed Jack nothing.

Here he was someone.

Fuck him.

.

.

.

.

Gwen looked up from the meal to complain, clicking her fingers rudely at the man walking past and he seemed to falter, then kept going. She gasped, then roared "EXCUSE ME!"

"Gwen, I don't think he is a server" Rhys said softly "Come on. We agreed … a nice evening out. No looking for an argument with people. Gwen…. Gwen!"

Gwen was up and moving, racing after the man to chastise and as she reached him she grabbed of his elbow, spinning him around as she snarled while slamming her fingernail into his chest repeatedly "Oi! I want some fucking service here!"

Ianto turned to look at the woman that had seized his elbow and raised an eyebrow "Seriously Gwen? I just wanna go pee."

"Gwen!" Rhys was almost to them and he saw her face, then who she was clutching.

He also heard her as she leaned in and snarled "I got rid of you. Jack swallowed the shit I said to him, I won! I WON! What the fuck are you doing back in MY town bitch!"

Rhys grabbed her, yanking her back as he started to apologize but Ianto was already gone.

"What the fuck was that!" Rhys roared "See? This is why we can't go out for a nice evening meal!"

.

.

.

.

"Gareth?"

"Kitchen" Ianto's twin roared back, stepping into the doorway to prove it "Shit. You look pissed."

"Gwen fucking Cooper!" Ianto hurled himself at the sofa, "at the Old Man's Place like she owned it. Lording it up, should have snatched her wig off!"

Gareth snorted with amusement, poking his foot at him "Come on. That wig is sooo not your style."

"Ha fucking ha" Ianto smiled, feeling better as he looked up at his muscly brother. It was starting to dawn on him that they were identical. At least, people thought they were. He had never seen it before. The weaker, smaller of the two but now in their adult years they had caught up to one another. No wonder it had bene easy for Gwen to sell the photos as him instead. Still, Jack should have known the difference. He knew he is a twin after all, Gareth had been posted overseas with his regiment for most of the time he and Jack were together but there had been photos of them younger. Had it never occurred to Jack that his brother was home from service? I mean … did he really not listen to a word Ianto said? Ianto had told him, even invited him along to that night out but Gwen had some party all of a sudden, hers more important. Of course it was.

That should have bene his red flag right?

Such a fucking idiot.

Still… even no he wondered how Jack was. Worried if he was OK and more importantly, if Gwen had allowed him any freedom now things with her and Rhys were clearly stronger.

Poor bastard will probably marry her. Produce. Ewwwww.

Finally Ianto snorted with amusement at himself as his brother exited the kitchen with a can of Brains in each hand, giving one to him and settling on the sofa to pat his leg "Cheer up Duckie. Rhiannon's not asked you to mind her spawn this weekend, Mary and me are…"

"Texted this morning" Ianto interrupted "All weekend. Her and this new fella need to 'bond' whatever the fuck that means. Is that code for fuck?"

"Ewwwww" Gareth shuddered with horror "Don't. it will put me off our burgers! Nearly ready."

"What? You cooked?" Ianto asked then followed as he wondered if his kitchen would survive.

They might be incredible burgers and the boys may be identical twins but they were SOOO not the same.

Ianto hid his annoyance.

As always.


	5. hello there

"Alright. How do I look?" Gareth asked stepping from the bedroom to turn slowly and let Ianto see him in one of Ianto's old suits. It was a deep purple.

"Ready to party" Ianto grinned. The bellbottomed trousers, the large lapels and the pink paisley shirt … all had bene Jack's favorites. It felt strange to see his brother in them, stranger since he was clean shaven and looking more like that Ianto then he himself now looked. Still, good for the soul, to throw away things you will never use again, right?

"Mary will be here soon, finishing her late shift. Thanks for letting us doss here. Mother Dearest really gets up Mary's nose" Gareth said as he held up the bright purple tie, then shook his head, letting it fold over the back of a chair, instead opening the shirt a few more buttons to let some chest hair peek out. "Yeah baby, yeah! Groovy!"

There was a knock and Ianto opened the door to find Mary there, flushed and out of breath "Fuck, colder than a witches' tit out there tonight"

"Is that all you are wearing?" Ianto asked with horror as he looked at her mini dress and knee high boots. She was shaking with cold, her teeth chattering as she looked at him. Then shrugged. Right.

Ianto sighed and went into his bedroom, rummaging around in the back of the wardrobe as his brother finished clearing thigs away, then entered the main room with the large fur coat. "It's fake, before you start. Aunty gave it to me years ago. I like purple. Saw it on the back of a truck that it was about to fall off of, if ya know what I mean. I've not worn it in yonks. I DO want this one back, here. Be warm. Party."

"Oh Yani, it's lovely" she said with glee, slipping it on and parading around to show that it fit, slightly large but so damned warm.

As they tripped to the door he remembered well the last time he had worn it. To a fancy dress party Owen and Tosh had put on one New Years. Christ. That suit and that jacket. All that was missing was the Pimp hat and huge purple feather. Ianto laughed softly as he shook his head, letting it all go.

He would never be that silly again.

.

.

.

The nightclub was pumping and Jack's headache was too. He hadn't wanted to come but it was an important night or something, he could never remember dates. Owen and Tosh were dancing on the dancefloor, Gwen there as Rhys sat morosely to one side trying to ignore the advances of the other patrons, male and female. For a solid guy, he was kinda cute.

"Madam looks pleased with herself" Jack said softly.

"Saw Ianto. Gave him a mouthful of crap and made a fool of herself" Rhys answered "Just this week. Did ya know he's back?"

Jack blinked, "what?"

Rhys sighed and looked at his glass "Shit. Empty."

"I'll go" Jack rose, taking the glasses for a refill and as he stood at the bar a pretty little thing bounced up and asked for some Brains, her smile infections. "Hi there. Having fun?"

"Loads!" she gushed back, and he saw the colour of the fur coat, startled as it resembled Ianto's.

"My ex had a coat like that" he found himself saying with confusion

"Yes? My boyfriend's brother lent it to me" she replied, pointing to the man sliding in next to her, his hand going around the pint of Brains as he looked over his girlfriend and then the man sitting there with wide eyes.

Ianto?

"Bore Da" Gareth nodded "You alright there fella? Look like someone swallowed your gin!"

"He sez my coat reminds him of his ex" she laughed, "I told him. Ianto lent it to me, same as your suit, right? Ianto has loads of quality gear ya know."

Jack's face felt lie it was sliding off as the man looked at him again and something seemed to click, leaning back to stare at him and then say to Jack in the low tone "Are you Jack Harkness? The man who broke Yani's heart are ya?"

Mary swung to stare at him and then gasp with horror stepping back like he was contagious "No. This fella? Christ, Yan really caught a pretty one… shame about his 'girlfriend' feckin things up. Jesus, at least she could have used a nice angle of me and you in those photos Gareth. My arse looked huge with your hand on it"

"Yeah. Come on… me pint's going flat around this fucker!" Gareth snarled "Fucking useless piece of shit, aren't ya? Threw away the best thing you would ever know because your 'girlfriend' can't share. Good luck ever getting someone to love you, she seems to have that spot filled nicely!"

Jack stumbled back to Rhys who accepted his drink then said "That looked a bit like Ianto, didn't' it? Except, he has a beard now. Must be his twin brother, Gareth. Gwen said they were identical right?"

Jack could only blink as he felt his world crashing down around him all over again and his balls shrivel into his gut as he saw the reason he has been mourning his relationship for the past six month, getting therapy for it even… was not Ianto's fault at all.

Gwen fucking Cooper.


	6. Gray

Ianto was surprised to have been summoned on a night off. Luckily it was close by and the kids were happy with old Estelle across the way. She loved his little family, coming over with her knitting to sit by the fire, the kids already in bed.

He entered the restaurant via the back door and walked to the Old Man's office above the restaurant. There he froze, finding a scene he had not expected and he was glad he was wearing old shoes. One man was clearly already dead, another lot far off and the third whimpering in the corner as he clutched at the lone woman in the group.

"See this?" the Old Man asked the room "These three stooges and their piece of fluff thought hey could rob from me? Me? And I would not notice?"

"We didn't know it was your place" the woman whimpered, her boyfriend's head in her lap as he hid his face "They said we had to stop so they could get something, then go onto the pub. We didn't know what they were planning, they came running back with those stupid masks on laughing and we knew we were in the shit. Why we stopped when your guys flashed their headlights at us. We could'a run!"

"And you would all be dead already" the Old Man snarled "I am to believe this piece of whimpering dog shit here was driving you all to the pub. Didn't even know he was a wheel man?"

"Seriously!" she sobbed "Please!"

"Hey Toto. Sorry to call you out so late, know it's your night for the brats but… that one clinging to his girlfriend on the floor like a toddler at his mama's tit… I think he's Gray Harkness." The big man by the door whispered to Ianto who grimaced and looked at him with horror. "Yeah, thought you'd be interested to know what was happening."

Ianto gingerly stepped forward and crouched to look better, seeing that it was indeed Gray. He sighed and rose to address the Old Man "I know him Monty. He's not a Wheel Man. He's just a university graduate waiting for the fall intake to go back for another piece of paper."

As Ianto spoke, Gray looked up and saw him for the first time. Standing there in the den of death like he had every business calling the terrifying giant of a killer, Meat-grinder Milner himself Monty.

"You vouching?" a huge hand waved in Gray's direction and a trail of blood dripped from the meat cleaver in his hand, the Old Man may be old but he was still fucking angered and yeah… he may appear a little odl man but when not hiding, he was over 6 foot tall and strong as an ox still.

"Yes I am. He's… he's not from this side of the tracks. For me, can you look the other way? These two? Clearly ask for attention but him and his little bit there… I do believe they are rabbits in the company of weasels." Ianto shrugged, nonchalantly. "Let me get those two out of this and make sure they know the rules here."

The man looked down at Gray, the meat cleaver still dripping blood on the floor at his feet, panting as he considered if it was safe to release or easier to kill, then he gave a single nod to the young man he loved like a son. For him, he could let this slide. A rarity. A true rarity that had the others sin the room looking at one another with surprise, finally seeing that the rumors were right.

Ianto had sway.

"Gray. Demelza, come on. Get up off the floor. We are leaving" Ianto said sternly to them then stepped through the blood like it was not there to press his lips to the old man's cheek and lovingly place his hand on his shoulder as he whispered "thank you for this affection Old Man."

"For you Boy" the old man huffed "only for you."

Ianto nodded, his smile soft as he let his hand stay a moment longer, affectionately squeezing then he motioned those at the door to step aside "come on. I need a fucking drink after this and the stench in here is not good for the taste buds."

The Old Man laughed as the door swung shut and Ianto seized each of them by the elbow "Move. He said go but one of the others might come after us to challenge my place here. Fucking move done these bloody stairs. Jesus wept! You fucking idiots!"

Finally in the car, Ianto driving like a manic until he ws sure there was no tail and no retaliation from the lower ranks in order to mistakenly think they might please the old man, Ianto finally drove sedately again to let his heart stop pounding in his chest.

"They hit one of the old man's gambling dens?" Ianto finally asked "Really? What. The. Actual. Fuck."

"Honestly Yan, I didn't know. I didn't" Gray sobbed "god. We almost died. Oh god."

"Yeah. The Old Man is usually pretty final in his revenge" Ianto pulled the car to a stop and turned to face the two cowering in the back seat. "Listen. Do not come this way again. They know you now. Even passing across the lights will get you got. Understand? You crossed him. He will not forgive you, this pass is only to please me. Another of his men might still pinch you if you are this side. OK? NEVER speak of it. Your friends are gone, swallowed by the monster and if you say it out loud to Heddlu or anyone else and it gets back to us, the monster shall come for you too. Get it? You get out, stay out and shut the fuck up about it. You live!"

Ianto drove across the main overpass, the bright street lights marking the invisible line between both sides of the city. The poor side of the lights and the posh bastards. Once they were safely across Ianto relaxed more and drove calmly to the Harkness Estate where he knew Gray would be safest. "Best stay quiet for a few weeks until someone else fucks up over there."

"Ianto… thanks" Gray offered his hand but Ianto did not accept it, shaking his head as he stepped back. "Ianto… I don't know what happened with you and Jack.. why you were there tonight but…thanks. I do appreciate it and… you are the only one I've never liked, ya now? I thought you were his forever. Really… no handshake?"

"Sorry, nothing personal. Just don't trust Harkness men, not after the last one shat all over me" Ianto said sadly, "What happened is… Jack's choice. I had none in the matter. Good night kids."

He drove around the large pond to get back out as Gray and his girlfriend hurried up the steps to the warmth of the mansion.

A close call.

* * *


	7. ain't no stopping me!

Ianto was about to drive out of the estate's large main gates when a familiar car swept in and he could only curse as he slowed to let Jack pass him, knowing damned well that Jack would see him in the driver's seat as they passed one another.

Which he did.

And he responded by slamming on the brakes, effectively blocking Ianto's exit.

Both men sat in their vehicles gripping their steering wheels staring at one another. Time seemed to lag, then Ianto saw Jack moving, the realization that he had not only turned off the engine but was exiting the vehicle to come over to him made Ianto so angry, so unbelievably pissed that he saw red. He did not want to talk to this man, he was not here for him and even if he had been… this was not the answer. As always Jack was so damned childish. Ianto knew his next move would not be the right answer either but as he sat there staring at that fucking Mercedes Jack loved so much that Ianto was not allowed to drive it and had to take off his shoes to sit in the front … he saw something else.

In the passenger seat sat a pretty little blonde thing he had seen once or twice before. A friend of the 'team' that had made a casual pass at Jack a few times, even in front of Ianto and had drunkenly asked Ianto one time if he minded a threesome so she could gat a taste of that dark haired Adonis. Well now… Ianto stared then looked at Jack who had crouched by the passenger door, motioning for Ianto to put the window down by making a cranking motion. Like… dude. This is one of the latest Austin Martins. You really think you wind the window down on this baby?

This car that Ianto didn't' actually own… it was…er… a loner? Um… you know… someone else's that might never see it again kinda thing… er… from a pool of vehicles the Old Man moves through frequently. Mostly 'chop-shop babies' as they call them.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked at Jack, then pointedly at the pretty thing that had now got out of the car and stood behind Jack in the Great Coat Ianto loved so much, then he looked at the motor in his way.

Right.

Wanna be childish?

Ianto put his car into Drive and griped the wheel, snarling as he stomped on the gas and let the car leap forward to meet Jacks' head on. Jack was still crouched, one hand where the car door had been with his mouth open as he watched Ianto back up slightly, then slam forward into the grillwork as he pushed Jack's car out into the street with extreme malice.

It felt pretty damned good actually and he knew his car might not last much longer but it would get him back to his side of the lights. Ianto drove like a maniac, laughing maniacally as he slapped at the steering wheel and thanked the gods the air bags didn't go off in his car… even if they had in Jack's.

He drove to the Old Man's and fell into this office still sniggering as he stumbled over the freshly laid carpet that covered a multitude of blood stained sins and plonked into the chair to apologize for killing the car, explaining why it had happened as the old man sat silently listening. Then he asked "So … the one here earlier tonight was his little brother?"

"Yes. Yes, he was a less handsome version of his big brother" Ianto sighed, flopping back, his smile fading. Then he got out his phone and found the photo of Jack he couldn't bring himself to delete, one of Jack smiling softly in the white bedding, messy hair, a little stubble and that model pose. "He… he was my everything. Sadly I was not the same to him."

The Old Man took the phone and looked at it, nodding as he saw the man that broke Ianto "So… you didn't' come back because it was a man you loved?"

"Yeah. Lisa made the water muddy to begin with for her toxic and posh ways then …. I know some are allowed same sex love as long as it is not spoken of but him... there is no way to hold him back. He is very loud, visceral and affectionate. Lots of hand holding, cuddles and he loves to shock. Camps and carries on if someone is uncomfortable even though he is perfectly normal other times. Totally different to me and I could not believe that I fell for someone so wild but... I did."

"So you've thrashed the cars" the Old Man sniggered softly, would have loved to see that. People rarely saw Ianto's teeth but this Tiger was really so much like him that the Old Man loved him a little more for this admission.

"You know… he had internal cameras at the gates and entrance… maybe he has it. If they called cops they will be looking for me" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face.

"Don't worry about it. You were here all day, so … whoever did that, it wasn't you and they can't prove anything!" the Old Man waved a hand like it was a magical incantation clearing things away "The car is not real … the driver unseen … fuck 'em."

Ianto nodded, knowing he would be ok, the Old Man would protect him like a son. With that Ianto rose and reached across the desk to shake the Old Man's hand, finding himself in an embrace instead as lips brushed his cheek, then the Old Man cleared his throat, patting Ianto's arms awkwardly before stepping back "go home to those kids. It's OK Boy."

Ianto smiled as he nodded "Thank you Monty. I love you too Old Man."

The huff of fake annoyance was all Ianto needed to walk out of there with resolve once more. Shake that man off, take a deep breath and move forward.

On his own.

The faint sound of metal crunching in his ears like a melody.


	8. Jack takes a walk on the wild side

Jack didn't know what the hell he was doing but he didn't have much choice. He knew Ianto was gone to the winds and he might never see him again. Now he knew what Ianto had done for his idiot brother, he was doubly emboldened to try this tactic even if it ended with a beating. With this resolve, Jack entered the restaurant and approached the woman behind the desk "Excurse me. I am looking for Ianto. Ianto Jones."

She stared at him silently like she didn't speak English.

"Miss? Ianto Jones?" Ianto repeated then pulled out his wallet and flipped it open as she stepped back. He realized she expected a badge and he quickly swung it to show her the photo. A photo of Ianto laughing with him. "Ianto. Ah… Toto?"

She was not looking at the photo but his driver's license on the other side and she made a noise, then looked at him closely "You are the American that broke his heart."

Jack sighed, and then morosely nodded "yeah. I am that arsehole."

She snorted then leaned out and pointed "See that little raised level at the back? He's there with the Old Man… approach slowly and wait to be spoken to before stepping up or you might get stabbed."

Jack blinked then he did so, standing close enough to see Ianto as he leaned forward over some papers. The Old Man had seen him but didn't speak, regarding him silently a Ianto hummed softly then said "I think it's worth the effort. If we can turn to over, this can not only secure that corner of the street but also mean a job for one of the young families there. Good will?"

"What I was thinking boy" the Old Man nodded.

Ianto stopped flicking paper back and forth to look up at the Old Man "What's wrong?"

He then followed the Old Man's gaze to Jack. Jack smiled and waggled his fingers in an extremely camp way. Ianto sighed and sat back as the Old Man rose and motioned Jack up "I will leave you two to talk boy."

"Oh wow. Gee thanks Pops!" Ianto grumbled as the Old Man laughed softly, patting Ianto's shoulder as he moved away.

Jack chose the seat opposite Ianto mindful not to sit in the Old Man's chair that was clearly his and settled to look across at Ianto. Jack stared. The beard was lush, dark and immaculate, of course. His face seemed thinner though. His hair still well kept and slicked back. Jack saw with shock that Ianto seemed to have only the sides short, the top slicked back to a high tail.

This is not the man he knew.

This man that stared back at him seemed dangerous, powerful and… clearly not needy.

"Hello Jack" Ianto finally said calmly, his fingernails digging into his palms as he struggled to hold his head high, noticing Jack was wearing one of his favorite shirts. For some reason that annoyed him. It really did. Was that deliberate to curry favor of was he stupid enough not to realize? Ianto dared not say in case it was the latter.

"Ianto… first off. Thanks for what you did for Gray. I can't believe he was so stupid to be involved with…"

Ianto made a noise Jack knew well. The 'shut up' one and Ianto slid his eyes towards the doorway the Old Man had toddled through and Jack now knew with a sickening clarity that he was in the very building Gray almost died in.

"Gray is a good boy, just… young. Hopefully he will mature and find some brains higher than his waistline" Ianto said with a deep growl, making a motion like he was about to go back to his papers. Jack knew he was about to lose him.

"I miss you" Jack blurted "I was a fool. Gwen fed me lies and if I had been sober I would have seen the folly but drunk and.."

"The next morning when you threw me out of my friend's… sorry… your friend's wedding you were sober" Ianto cut him off with annoyance. "That will not fly!"

"Yeah. At that stage I had chosen my hill to due on" Jack sighed.

Yes. Only, the death was us" Ianto leaned back, letting the paper fall from his hands onto the table and he stared at Jack then asked "why are you here? I am busy and this is not your side of the lights. It's mine."

"to apologize. To say I was a fool and never saw the truth that I could have seen had I not been in a Gwen fueled rage… I know… I know… it's not all her fault. I swallowed that cool-aid happily enough instead of giving you the chance to defend yourself and … if I had…"

"It may have ended the same as I had nothing to defend. Don't you see? Still … still… you are not seeing the real truth here Jack. You swallowed it because it was easy to believe. You really found it easy to look at a photo of someone who resembled me, knowing I had a twin, knowing I told you a thousand times that I loved you and only you, and believed it." Ianto rose and Jack realized he was being dismissed "Nice to see you… well… maybe not. Maybe… this is a nicer way to end things than the last time we saw one another then. Yes? Good bye Jack."

Jack sat for a long time staring at the empty chair, the swish of beads from Ianto's exit to a back room slowly fading until the only sound was Jack's ragged breath.

And that… was that.

Ianto had his hill as well and he died on it long ago.

On the day off someone else' wedding.


	9. NOT a date

Mica was laughing as she danced around the food aisle. Ianto was ignoring her as he checked the back of a cereal box. She was grating as his hangover thumped in time to the music filtering through the store speakers.

"Uncle?"

Ianto hemmed, turning to address her and found himself staring at Jack.

It has been almost a year since Ianto last saw him and he looked a mixture of surprise and horror. Mica ran to him, enveloping him in a hug "Uncle Jack! I've not seen you in forever!"

"Mica love" Jack finally found his voice "My god, you've grown so tall!"

"Uncle sez so too" she spun to Ianto who stood there looking at Ianto with his chin tucked into his chest. Anger. That showed anger.

"Ianto… I …. I forgot you shop here sometimes. Was over this way to see a client. You know I love their readymade lasagna. Sorry… I should…"

"It's OK. It's my favorite too. We used to … well. Come on love, let him go. He has someone to get along to" Ianto said as he saw the basket had two in it.

"Yes.. Rhys. He… he's a bit of a mess since Gwen left and I have been.. ah…" Jack's voice petered out and Ianto stood looking at him calmly.

"Gwen left him?"

"No. It all blew up after… well. Once I realized I was a fool…" Jack glanced at Mica who stood there staring at him and Ianto took pity.

"Let's go to the food court, get some coffee. Mica can get a milkshake" Ianto offered.

"I can get a coffee too!" Mica complained then huffed as she saw that her uncle was not falling for that old malarkey. Was worth a try though.

They settled and Mica stated to listen to music as she was bored with them glaring at one another, her ear buds in as she hummed softly along to her song. Once sure she was tuned out Jack started the story "So … I went and confronted her. That day. Rhys was confused then angry as he defended her then came the yelling and shouting as he saw that she had been manipulating everything. He stormed off and she started throwing his things into the street. Then he remembers it was his flat and stormed back to throw her out instead. Her parents showed up… it was a lot of carry on."

"Oh my… the parents. Tell me… is her mother as sour faced as I think she is?" Ianto asked.

Jack laughed as he nodded, feeling like he always had around Ianto then he remembered that she had ruined that as well, his smile fading. Ianto noticed and said softly "then?"

"Then Toshiko had her baby!" Jack said and Ianto's soft smile faded all together, leaning back to look at the cloth. His hands… the floor. Jack sighed "sorry. God, I thought you... of course. How would you. She went into premature labour, nearly most it all together. A little boy. He is so cute, so tiny."

"So … who is the other godparent?" Ianto asked painfully aware that it was supposed to be the two of them.

"They've not done the christening yet. So little and sickly... they want to wait for a big party and everyone able to celebrate without fear" Jack said as he scratched his ankle "besides… I don't know who else they will ask. Might not be me now either. I think I was only allowed to be because of you. After all, if they die in a plane crash or something it was you they trusted with their child, not me. God.. I doubt any of us would be good parents. Not like you."

"Not that we will ever know" Ianto rose, tapping the table loudly as Mica looked up from her phone and rose as well.

"Ianto… I am sorry."

"It… it was good to see you Jack" Ianto assured him.

"Those letters Gwen sent the other legal practices, forged my name to … I told them all the truth. Now it's her that will be hard pressed to get a job. If you want to apply…"

"Why in god's name would I ever want to work that side again" Ianto laughed hollowly "no. I am where I belong, back with my kind. I make in a week what I used to make in a fucking year. No brainer. Not when I do not need to listen to my heart."

"Ianto…"

"Look. Let's agree that it ended in a shitty way but clearly it was going to end anyway. You didn't love me. If you did, you would have slapped her down the moment she started her hate campaign against me. No ... it's best this way before we did the marriage… adoption kid or two thing… then find one day that she is in our bed while I am at work doing some soulless case … messy."

Jack looked scandalized "I would never... Ianto! How can you say…"

"You think she hasn't?" Ianto laughed "She told me many times that your dick was in her pocket. I never believed her but she was adamant that one day you would be her pet dick. Oh yes… I never said anything to you, I ignored it because I love… loved you. Trusted you. Never mind now."

"Ianto. I saw kids in our…'

"You saw what you wanted to, what she wanted you to and I think this is enough now before things start to get unpleasant. Let's just… agree that we lost something. Something great and we will always feel that. Like that perfect day on the beach when we danced to that little transistor radio … OK? Everything dies, nothing last forever. I will love you.. always."

"Always" Jack said sadly as Ianto started to walk away, Mica turning back to hug him with open sorrow before running after Ianto.

Always.


	10. Hoshi

Ianto was upset to learn about the baby, the baby he wanted to see, hold and love. Damn it.

"Uncle? You OK?" Mica asked softly.

"No. I'm pissed" Ianto answered truthfully "but I will survive. Don't I always?"

She snorted.

.

.

Ianto had thought things over and knew he had to be an adult about this. Also … he could not get the idea of that baby out of his mind so this was the only answer. Even if it meant looking at some he really didn't even want to acknowledge breathing the same air.

He rang the bell and waited, watching the door swing open to reveal Owen still talking to someone inside, and then he turned to look at him for the first time. Ianto standing there in a bright blue bell bottomed suit with a paisley tie and powder blue shirt. In his hands was a gift basket.

"Fuck"

"Hello Owen. I… Jack tells me the little one was a boy and… I just wanted to … say congratulations and drop off…" Ianto started to speak then squeaked as Owen knocked the basket out of his hands to embrace him with eagerness, almost emotional.

Finally he released Ianto and awkwardly tried to pick up the basket while still holding onto him and Ianto found himself dragged into the room where a little boy lay on a blanket on the floor gurgling happily.

Ianto was in love "Awwww"

"Ianto!" Toshiko said with delight, rushing to hug him, then stepped back to look at him "My god, look at you. Look at this face full of hair… you look dangerous. My god, you look like a client, not a lawyer!"

"well… let's just say my knowledge of law really is not needed in the same way these days" Ianto smiled, letting her keep hold of his hand, dragging him to the other room where he found some of the 'team' sitting around playing cards.

"Hey guys, look who came to see Hoshi" Toshiko said happily.

"Hoshi. A star. Sweet" Ianto said as he chose a chair folding his legs as he looked at who was there gaping at him like he was a rare cat. Maybe he was. He grinned, letting his teeth shine.

"So… Ianto. Mate. Long time no see. Ah… Whatcha been doing?" Alan asked.

"You know.. this and that. Family business stuff" Ianto said as he unfolded his legs and accepted the baby from Owen, looking intently at the sweet little one that looked just like Toshiko but with Owen's messy hair. He was adorable.

"Hello little one" Ianto crooned.

"So… what went wrong with Jack? He doesn't talk about it" Mark asked, blunt as always. Ianto does not sugar-coat shit and was not about to let them lay dumb.

"Gwen got those photos and she used them to made Jack crazy, thinking I was cheating on him. You guys all saw that night? Swallowed her shit too? Well … it was my twin brother Gareth. Him and his girlfriend in the photos. Jack knew I was an identical twin, I told him Gareth was in town and Gwen just totally stirred shit up. By the time Jack sobered up the remember and realise he had been swindled I was long gone and now Gwen is on the outs." Ianto calmly explained "Now me and Jack will live the rest of our loves wondering what may have been. I will never… well. Doesn't matter. Didn't belong here anyway. You guys made that clear."

"Actually… that was not us. That was Gwen and we... we were uncomfortable with it but… we had no balls." Mark snorted in reply "Jack knows he fucked up. He is … he is mopping around like someone ran over his puppy. Don't think he knows what to do to get you back."

"What makes you think I want to come back?" Ianto asked "You never made me welcome."

Ianto rose and handed the baby to Toshiko "It was lovely to see you, to see him. I should not have come… I almost forgot how it feels to be looked at like shit on the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Hey! We never…" Mark started to argue.

"Yeah" Zelda huffed from her chair "we did. We were callous and cruel. Mean kids in the school yard. Sorry Ianto, it's just… Jack changed. Became so … puppyish. It was weird. Sorry. Without you… without you all the fun has gone for him."

Ianto nodded not wanting to hear this, not wanting the guilt of something that had not even been his fault for but as per usual he left there feeling like he was wearing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing and just not good enough.

Owen stood at the window watching the car drive off and sighed turning to Toshiko "Think he'll be back?"

She shook her head sadly.

Gwen had taken Ianto from all of them.

.

.

.

Ianto had driven to the docks, unable to go home to the empty house. He stood and looked over the water, listening to the faint sound of fog horns, sea gulls and dock workers yelling to one another.

He should not have gone.

The entire time he was there he had been checking for Jack like he was just in the kitchen taking food from the fridge, ready to bounce into the room to sit on the arm of the chair with his arm flung behind Ianto possessively.

God... he missed him.


	11. time to shake things up

It was just an ordinary afternoon. One of the men had spent the last two hours being coached for his upcoming court case by Ianto, the fact they had a fully fledged defence lawyer in their midst ws really working for them.

The Old Man was out of town at some 'table' meeting Yvonne had gone to as well so everyone had left early, so Ianto went home to settle at the table with one of the restaurant's fine meals in a takeaway container. He had the table set, the food sitting there and about to sit down after getting a can of Brains from the fridge when it hit.

It started as a distant rumble and Ianto looked towards the window. Thunder? The sun was shining, it seemed like a… FUCK! The room seemed to lift up into the air, then slam down making Ianto yelp as he slid off the chair and instinctively under the table. Again the floor rose, bucking and rumbling like a dragon was under the house trying to break in. Ianto covered his head with his arms as cupboards opened and stiff spewed out smashing and crashing.

The earthquake seemed to go forever as Ianto clung to the table leg, his eyes closed telling himself to breathe. Breathe. Glass breaking, something falling then a loud crack… Ianto cried out with fear as darkness fell.

.

.

.

Jack was driving. Another day of work and he had left the office to head to the court house to file some last minute motions that really were not THAT last minute. He really just wanted to get out of the office. The worst part of working in a Legal Firm was the glass and chrome façade.

He was watching the lights and drumming his fingers on the wheel of his new car. Yeah the other one had been trashed a few months ago in a weird…er… accident at the gates to his family property. If ya know what I mean.

The lights started to sway and Jack had a weird moment of panic as he wondered if he was having a stroke of something, then he felt the vehicle move. Shit. He looked around and saw other people freaking out, those on the sidewalk actually falling over or grabbing for something. Someone slammed into his car and he pushed the door open, grabbing for them to help them and then the real fun stated.

Up.

Down. Wriggle, wriggle, slam slam.

Jack pulled the person into the car with him out of fear of the door closing on them or another car wiping them out as some panicked by hitting the gas. The youth in his lap got to see cars slamming into one another in the intersection as the road moved and writhed, then … fell away.

The earthquake had created a sinkhole.

Jack cursed and shoved the kid out, then struggled with his seatbelt as he knew damned well this was not gonna end well. Jack managed to pull the kid along with him to the next car behind him, yanking at the door as the woman sat behind the wheel with wide eyes.

"SINKHOLE!" Jack yelled "THE ROAD IS COLLAPSING, MOVE!"

Finally she unlocked the door and Jack moved on, he couldn't wait for her, the car next door had kids. They all met that the top of the rise and watched their cars get eaten, falling in as the world rumbled around them, an after shake just as strong. Jack sat on the ground as it seemed safest, looking at the family cuddling one another, their children crying between them and he got to his hands and knees. He didn't' know how he was going to do it, but he had to get to Ianto.

Ianto would be so afraid, he hated these things and this had been the biggest they had ever had.

All Jack could think about was the man he loved.

.

.

.

Into could hear car alarms. He could hear noise and a weird thrumming in his ears. He opened his eyes an found himself in a very bad spot. Three legs of the table had collapsed as the roof had come down, only the one he had cling to had somehow held together and he ws grateful he had chosen that one nearest the main beam for the entrance hallway.

His leg was pinned and he cursed softly as he looked around. In the half light he could see that most of the house was down around him, the bright sunny day feeding through the cracks in the debris to let him calm enough to see that he was relatively safe.

Just trapped.

Hopefully.

.

.

.

.

Jack was crossing a median strip, more people scattered about crying and asking for help. No cell phones were working and he couldn't be bothered to stop and explain to them that the towers were likely down. He knew there was nothing he could do to help, they were walking and talking. Better off than some he knew must be trapped in the damage in the distance. Jack pressed on, running across the road and stopping when emergency vehicles raced past. Then he powered on glad the days at the gym were finally paying off.

He passed under the Lights and felt his heart fall into his gut as he saw the buildings in the distance, more destroyed and crumbled as those in the more expensive part of town. Unlike there though… some of these were on fire.

Jack knew Ianto had a house over on the east side near the docks.

He started to run for real as he saw the smoke clawing towards the heavens and knew that Ianto was there.


	12. flying into it

Ianto didn't know how much time had passed, he knew it was not as long as it seemed and he sighed as he tried to get comfortable. He had managed to dig his cell phone from his pocket and tried to call Rhiannon to no avail. He tried Gareth. No. He could only hope they were ok. At least the kids were at school, one with good reinforced walls as per the government guidelines. The kids are ok. Right?

Ianto remembered reading somewhere than even if there are no bars and the phone says no signal that if you ring the emergency services the phone will work to found any possible cell tower of wifi working to jump from so he rang for the Fire Department. He didn't know if it got though but he left it on just in case so they might find him.

He could only hope someone did before the faint tang of smoke in the air became something more scary.

.

.

.

Jack was I the right area, he hoped. He was not completely buggered and took a moment to regain his breath, looking around for some landmarks to help him. He pulled out his phone to check it again, this time to pull up some photos to find one of Ianto in front of the house he was looking for form Ianto's online photo album. Jack was grateful that Ianto had not changed his passwords.

A car rumbled past and Jack looked up as it stopped and started to back up. He knew he might be in trouble now but at the same time… the number plate told him they might help. He decided to take a chance "HEY! Do you know Ianto Jones? Ianto? Toto? I think his house is this way!

A man leaned out the car window to stare at him, and then look in the direction Jack was pointing. Finally the man said "Fuck, you're right. He's on the next street. Hop in."

Again, Jack knew this might be a bad idea but again… he had to get to Ianto so he jumped in, holding out the phone "See? This one."

"Mate, they all look the same. Rubble"

Jack turned to see that they were right and his gut now dropped to his shoes. Oh god. Ianto.

They rounded the corner and Jack was already out of the car, running for the buildings with familiar looking gardens as he tried to work out if there was… a car sat in the driveway. What was left of it. The carport had collapse on the car and he looked into the smashed windows to see a familiar rug on the back seat. Mica's comfort rug she only needed occasionally and was always leaving in Ianto's car.

He turned to the house and yelled as loudly as his courtroom voice would allow "Ianto!"

"Jack" came a faint yell back and Jack sobbed with relief, clambering into the rubble to try and see where he ws, then he heard it again, finding a hole and to the shock of the other men still trying to look at the damage Jack simply slithered into the opening, disappearing from sight.

Jack struggled, wiggled and pushed as Ianto's voice became clearer and he saw the hand, seizing it "I'm here. Ianto… I'm here."

"Jack?"

"I'm here baby, it's Ok. It's OK. I am with some others. It's OK, help is coming" Jack said.

"Oi, buddy. You OK in there?" a voice called from far away.

"I am with Ianto. Get help, he's trapped" Jack yelled, then another aftershock hit and Ianto cried out as he grabbed for Jack with both hands and Jack groaned softly as the space around him squeezed slightly.

Shit.

They were both trapped. Jack held Ianto's hand and bows not to let go.

.

.

.

.Gareth was on the street with a look of horror as the crews worked the fire engine arriving at the same time as him and now he turned to see the Old Man himself getting out of a huge SUV.

Holy fuck.

Gareth gaped as the Old Man yelled and moved towards the rubble, then stopped to stare at him. "You are Gareth … I thought… for a moment…."

"Yes sir. Ianto is in there, so is Jack, his ex. Seems like they are trapped" Gareth said as they watched the crew work.

Ianto could see Jack now some more debris had been removed and they took a moment to stare at one another. Covered in dust and totally messed up, they locked eyes.

Finally jack said "Hi. Thought I would drop by."

Ianto laughed weakly "You fool."

"Stupid, heartless, idiotic fool" Jack greed "Hang in there. They are coming."

Another aftershock and Ianto saw the pain cross Jack's face "Oh my god. Jack?"

"It's OK. We are together. It's OK."

Ianto was panicking now. For the arsehole who broke his heart and he could not help it as he clung to Jack's hand tightly trying to spend each moment just being present with him.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I…."

"Don't. No. We don't do that. Not here, not now." Ianto said softly "Just be here."

And so he was. Even when they grabbed Jacks' feet and tied to drag him back, his yelling and kicking at them let them know he s going nowhere without Ianto. Finally the table was lifted and they could release Ianto's' ankle.

Jack was soon in the back of the massive SUV, holding Ianto's hand still as the Old Man sat across from them watching Ianto's face as he looked at Jack with that adoration of a loving puppy.

Hmmm.

Seems like Jack might need some Ground Rules!

He was on this side of the lights now.

.

.

.

sorry about delays posting, the storms here are knocking out power and coms at times... snow this time of year here is crazy ... down to sea level. Bloody global warming! Spring time so a lot of farmers are losing lambs ... so sad


	13. not leaving you... don't leave me

Jack could not believe he was in this place, like a large warehouse with overtones of doomsday prepping around the walls full of stuff that meant you could probably wait out World War III in here.

Beds were laid out with people on them, wounded, in shock and even a poor woman in one corner giving birth. Jack was horrified to see this was all they had. The Hospital was on the other side of the lights, totally locked out as the roads were blocked and clearly emergency services were not about to come over here when the other side needed them.

Jack saw someone on a phone and rushed over, grabbing their arm "Hey… it's working?"

"Satellite phone" the man said in a deep guttural voice "No towers needed."

"Can I borrow it? My friend is a doctor, I can get him over here. Please?" Jack begged and the man seemed to consider, then looked over at Ianto on the bed with the Old Man sitting in one of the few chair in the chaos of the place. He jerked his head in that direction and Jack swung to look, then back to the man "Yeah. Ianto. He's mine… I mean … I am the useless pig with him. Yeah."

The man handed over the phone with a polite nod to the Old Man who nodded back, watching Jack as he looked for a quiet corner to make some calls. Jack then handed the phone back with three crisp hundred dollar bills that had the man stain at him "thanks mate. Appreciate it, I may need to use it again, OK?"

"Keep it" the man shoved it into his hand "Just leave it with the Boss over there when you are done. I will get it off him in a few days."

"Really? Thanks, I appreciate it."

Jack went over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for Ianto's hand "Hey. You OK there Tiger?"

Ianto grunted and let Jack slide his hand into Jack's and Jack rubbed Ianto's knuckles as he watched people staggering about. Finally he sighed, rose and kissed Ianto gently "I will be back Tiger. I just… I have to go help. Owen is coming, he will bring some supplies."

Ianto grunted again, opening his eyes to stare up at Jack "Don't go far."

Jack nodded "I know you are scared but I think the aftershocks are lessening sweetie."

Ianto nodded, closing his eyes and Jack kissed him again, and then rose to help those who need someone to tell them it was OK and to sit down somewhere. The Old Man watched with interest, especially as Jack showed not only a comforting command but compassion.

The sound of a helicopter was a surprise to all and Owen was the first out, running for the warehouse where Jack was motioning to him. He brought several other medical staff with him, as well as supplies and as they worked the Old Man slid over to poke at Jack "Where did they come from?"

"Owen there is our friend. Me and Ianto … he's an emergency doctor and he rang his friends who are off duty to jump on the chopper and come. The chopper is from the Harkness Corporation Flight Pool. My family has money, mat as well flaunt it." Jack replied, sitting by Ianto again.

Ianto seemed to wake more, trying to sit up and Jack helped him with pillows "Jack? What is happening"

"How's your head?"

"Still attached. What happened?" Ianto glowered "What is this?"

"Owen and some friends are here" Jack said, knowing that look. Ianto was tired, pissed and in pain. "How's your ankle?"

"Still attached. How much is this costing?"

"Tiger. Don't. Let's not do the money thing. Not now. It's my money and right now, my choice to be here. OK?" Jack said gently, taking Ianto's hand and rubbing those knuckles again "I don't know about you but I got a fright today. Then my ribs got a squeeze and right now I am busting for the loo."

Ianto snorted, smiling as he relaxed and Jack relaxed as well now that he saw Ianto coming out of his fugue. The shock and fear had been more paralyzing for him than any physical injury and as Ianto swung his legs to sit on the edge of the bed a voice called out across the warehouse "IANTO JONES!"

Jack stood and held his arms above his head so Rhiannon could see him and he heard the kids running, shouting for him. Jack was slammed into and grunted with pain as his ribs told him they were more bruised than he first thought but holding those kids was great.

"Bloody hell, Ianto! Your house is toast!" Rhiannon said with her usual bluntness "Fire is whipping through the area now… it's all gone ya know."

"Fuck, thanks Rhia!" Ianto barked, rising and sighing as he looked around "Shit. On fire?"

"Come back with me" Jack said without a second thought as he heard Ianto cussing in front of the kids, something he would NEVER do. He was more upset than showing and clearly needed a time out "I want you to rest, be safe. Come home, the Estate is the safest place, the reinforced buildings there can withstand a larger shake than today. We don't even have stuff fallen from the walls."

"This is my home" Ianto said, "I will stay with…"

"Bloody hell, don't be so bloody high and mighty. Me and the kids will have to bunk in at Mama's and you know Gareth will be go nuts. Both of you feeding off one another… someone might end up with their throat cut!"

Ianto snorted and rubbed his face as he knew the Old Man would let him stay at one of the safe houses if he wanted. He then let his hand drop to look at the man who was practically begging.

"OK. One night."


	14. slow it down now

Dusk at the Helipad on the Harkness Estate.

Ianto looked around as the helicopter took off again, Jack shielding him as he waved and then turned to lead Ianto along the pathway to the back door of the house. Ianto felt weird being here.

"Jackson, where have you been? Your father… oh. Ianto?" Jack's mother stood on the steps with surprise.

"Hello Daphne" Ianto said softly, letting Jack help him up the steps as his ankle started to ache.

"Mama, Ianto's house collapsed on him, he's a bit bruised and in need of a bath and some rest OK?" Jack said as he glanced up to find his mother's face changing to one of horror.

"Oh darling, you poor boy. Come on… Jack if you start your bath in …"

"NO!" Ianto barked then grimaced as he clutched the door frame "I mean… a spare room?"

Jack felt the sting but knew he was doing well to get Ianto to come home with him in the first place. He would take what he can get "Mama. I will put Ianto in the room next to mine, the red one. Ianto likes red."

I don't care if it's bright yellow… I just need to sleep" Ianto muttered with annoyance. Jack's mother glanced at him with surprise, not knowing Ianto to ever speak rudely or out of turn.

"Come on, I will run you a bath…"

"No, I would not be able to get back out once I start to seize up. No, a hot shower and then sleep. Sleep is good" Ianto sighed, not caring anymore. His home was gone, life was all shook up… literally and the last thing he wanted to do right now is be feckin polite to the family of the man who hurt him.

Saved him.

Loves him still?

Jack started the shower, knowing Ianto's preferred temperature was not scalding but that slightly overly comfortable hot. Ianto was already undressing as Jack's mother bustled in with some of her husband's PJs complaining that Jack never wore any like some Neanderthal and then she turned and her words died in her throat as Ianto carelessly dropped his shirt on the floor revealing the vivid scars and the smattering of bruises in a myriad of colours over them.

Ianto didn't care anymore. The water was calling and if it is one thing Ianto hates, it is bloody filth. Ianto stepped towards the shower and Jack knew what would drop next… followed by his mother's jaw so he gently pushed her out with a whispered thanks and kiss to her cheek before pulling the door closed to watch Ianto's pants hit the deck followed by his boxers as he shuffled into the water and groaned with relief.

"I have your preferred shower gel…I… sometimes I use it… at night before bed so it feels like you are close to me. I know it sounds sappy but… I miss you" Jack said as he watched Ianto stand with his head down under the spray of water.

Jack thought maybe Ianto hadn't heard or didn't care so he turned to leave only to hear a soft "Well I got your aftershave. Better for the sheets."

Jack placed his head on the door and then told himself not to spoil it so he said "I will turn your bed down Tiger"

Jack went to the Red Room that wss actually mostly white with some red accents. It was crisp, clean and bright. Ianto. Jack found his mother already there placing some roses down. She swung to face him "The garden is getting shaken up, the Earthquake resistant foundations might save us but not my poor flower beds so I've picked what I can salvage. I seem to remembers that he likes roses."

"Yes Mama, he loves them. Roses and lily of the valley. His mama used to wear the perfume that smelled of Lily of the valley" Jack said as he walked to the bed and started to turn it back. "Thanks, he will be touched in the morning when he sees them. Right now he can barely see two feet in front of him."

"Is he insured?"

"Ianto is smart. First thing he would have done is insure the place. Yeah… he will be upset he lost some things but Ianto will get over this. Rebuild or buy something else. He is nothing if not versatile" Jack said as he straightened things to make the room look more… symmetrical. Ianto was pedantic about levels, angles and shapes. Something Jack had learned. Knew full well to mess with during an argument to piss him off. Right now, for maybe the first time ever… Jack was trying got fix it.

Finally Jack saw the irony of his actions and froze, then he let his hands drop to look around the room. It would take more than arranging some knickknacks and the fucking lamps to salvage this.

Ianto appeared the doorway, looking around blearily "God. White."

"Yeah, clean. Come on, in you get." Jack rushed to help Ianto who looked at him with mild amusement as he hobbled to the bed.

"Nothing broke Jack… just a sprain and some bruises and abrasions. You are the one who got your ribs badly bruised too ya nutter" Ianto scolded "Stop fussing."

"I am not" Jack said as he knelt to remove the slippers Ianto had found waiting by the PJs. "come on, in ya get.

Ianto settled in the bedding and Jack pulled the covers up, tucking him in then checking he was comfortable before looking towards the door. The he dragged over a chair "I will stay a little while, until you are asleep. OK?"

Ianto nodded with gratitude.

He was still angry with him and he had a long way to go to fix things.. if it was possible... but Ianto was still shaken and afraid. Earthquake and Fire are his two most scary nightmares. To know his house not only fell on him but then burned after he was saved… Jack knew as well as Ianto that he was going to have nightmares.

"Just a little while" Ianto agreed.

Jack settled for the night in the chair.

.

..

.

You've caught up to me now... single posting now folks.


	15. next morning

Ianto woke and went to move, grunting as the muscles that suffered from the shake's destructive demolition of his home yesterday bit hard. He took a moment to let his body relax then rolled his head to look to his left and the man asleep in the chair, slumped forward over the edge of the bed still holding onto his hand.

"Jack?" he croaked, then cleared his throat. Oh god, had he been snoring?

Jack sat up and smiled, rising from the chair to grimace, then lean over "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Clear headed" Ianto answered.

"Good. Pick something from my wardrobe and come down to breakfast, I will have a quick shower and meet you at the table. Don't let Gray annoy you." Jack said, then he kissed Ianto's knuckles and left the room. Ianto stretched and groaned as things cracked and popped. Man, he needed that rest. This bed is divine.

Ianto padded next door to Jack's room and stood staring morosely at a wardrobe that did nothing for him. Sighing he chose a pair of pants with an elastic waist and then looked at the shirts, going for a plain pale pink he had always admired and Jack seldom wore. It didn't look right. He looked like he was pretending to be here. Then he saw the sweaters and vests folded neatly to one side. He dug through them to find one in the back with its tag still on it. An impulse buy. Jack was big on those. Looks nice, feels silky, like that colour, look… it as pockets. Then never wears it. Ianto looked it over and liked the dark burgundy woolen knit, a simple fisherman's twist either side, button up with pockets.

This will do.

Jack entered the room in his towel, another drying his hair and he stopped walking to look at the handsome creature that stood in front of the mirror frowning at himself while pulling at the vest. "Wow."

"Not too … GrandTaddyish?"

Jack laughed as he walked up to stand behind him, looking at them both in the mirror "Ianto… you will never be GrandTad material. Look at you. Gorgeous."

The blush was faint, but there and Jack winked spoiling it immediately as Ianto cleared his throat and stepped out of the small space Jack had created between himself and the mirror. Jack felt the loss of heat and moved away as well, covering his disappointment with some more vigorous hair drying "You don't wear the same sized shoe as me though. I think Gray does."

Ianto grunted, still puling at the vest "Not too long?"

"Ianto, you look smouldering. Honest. I am disappointed that your butt is covered with wool but at least you look nice and warm. Come on, find a coat and we can start the day." Jack said with a wave at the wardrobe again and Ianto looked back in there for something.

He did not expect to find his coat.

Well… a version of it and the find made his heart sink as he wondered if his own faux fur coat had survived at all. Mary's flat might be gone too. Jack heard the soft groan and called out "Everything OK?"

"Found your wine fur."

"What?"

Ianto came out with the deep red faux fur that was similar to the purple one he had lent Mary. It was slightly longer, almost to Ianto's ankles and totally pimp.

"Oh my god! That was in there?" Jack asked then started to laugh "That was granny's. Mama wanted it and the old wench left it to me in the will just to spite her, left her a white one she knew she hated. You know… Granny left me a lot of furs and things. That one is real I think."

Ianto was not sure what to think but also told himself vintage fur is different. He shrugged it on and Jack saw the dapper man that could have walked amongst gangsters with a swagger. Shit. He does! "Damn, that looks good. Mama will have a cow!"

"Internally of course" Ianto purred, now really liking it but then he shrugged it off "Can't take it. Not if it's an heirloom piece. Besides… ground to clamber over god knows what. I will get something useful."

Ianto went back in and came out with a denim jacket that fitted him easily as Jack was broader in the shoulder. He looked so young in the get up. Like a college kid. God he was handsome. Jack swallowed "perfect."

"Good, famished. Come on. Food, then I want to see if I can get across to see the damage to my place. I hope there is something to salvage." Ianto said as he clapped Jack on the arm and stomped from bedroom and Jack rushed to dress knowing there was very little left at all.

He had checked.

He looked at the coat and took it to the other room, draping it on the end of the bed. Ianto loved it, he would ever wear it and he knew his Granny would have found Ianto a hoot.

He sure did.

He wondered what she would have said about the mistakes he made, the terrible choices he made. He knew she would have pursed her mouth and made that farting noise at him with annoyance, scolding him for thinking with 'little jack' instead of his heart. She had taught him better.

He knew that now.


	16. my real name?

Jack was entering the room as Ianto sat awkwardly beside a gushing Gray who was still SO grateful to him for getting him out of a jam "Mama, it is none of your business. Let's just say I was in a mess and Ianto helped me out big time. I owe him massive thanks for something OK?"

Jack's mother huffed softly, looking at Ianto with that mild distrust she always wore around him.

Jack sat and placed his phone down by his plate and she struck. Seizing it and slipping it into her lap "Jackson! You know the rules young man. No phones at the table!"

Ianto stared.

"Mama, I just need to screen the calls because…" the phone rang as Jack was talking and his mother looked at him triumphantly as she answered it, then her face changed as Jack sighed and added "..Gwen is being a bitch."

"Jackson, language a the table" Ianto said in a silly voice, so low it ws almost missed but Jack and Gray both started to snigger softly as Jack's father folded done the newspaper to look over his glasses at them.

"Children!"

"Sorry Dad" came the reply from two and Ianto coughed politely then settled once more.

Jack held out his hand and accepted the phone from a thoroughly scandalized mother then said into it "Gwen …piss off… no… I will not… not my problem… not my….Gwen…Gwen you can't tell my mother I am ignoring you because she answered the phone and already knows the lie….Gwen…. piss off."

Jack placed the phone down again with a soft curse of annoyance and Ianto canted his head "Why not just mute her?"

"Can I?"

Ianto held out his hand and Jack handed over the phone, watching as Ianto quickly clicked buttons, then handed it back "There you go Cariad. Her number will show but no ringtone and it will click over to voice mail then delete the message once she hangs up."

"I didn't know you could do that!" Jack said with wonder.

"Why you didn't specialize in technology and communications at Law school!" Ianto scolded gently.

"Didn't have to... you did" Jack shot back and then his grin faded slightly as he placed the phone down again "speaking of law… you been onto the insurance company?"

"Yeah. An assessor will meet us there around lunchtime. Give me time to look first and get a grip so I don't have a girly tantrum in front of him at the state of my house. Well… my large piece of modern art now I guess" Ianto grimaced, and then leaned back as the servant placed down some bacon and eggs "thank you Gibson. Lovely."

"A pleasure Mister Jones, Sir" came the purred reply from the stately man.

"For goodness sake, it's Ianto and you now it is. Jones isn't even my real name… My Da changed it when he wed my horrible step-mother so she could continue her 'family line' or whatever that means. Gross." Ianto shuddered "can you imagine, remarrying and making your kids take the new woman's name. She was his mistress before mama died too. Hate being a Jones. Was going to change it back but… well … Gareth didn't want to as his service record is in Jones and I have to respect that."

"Gareth. Your twin?" Franklin asked tough his newspaper. "A solider? Good lord, you both sound ambitious."

"Yes sir. We are identical and we agreed at an early age that some things are best as a team decision between us. The name is an important one" Ianto said as he loaded his fork.

"So… when we had married you would not have taken my name?" Jack asked.

"You mine?" Ianto shot back.

"How can I if I don't know what it is?" Jack countered with a grin and Ianto tapped his nose.

"Anyway" Ianto said as he pushed the half eaten meal away "I would prefer Mama's name now I think. He is not worried about his name so why would I keep his family name going?"

"Gareth have a view on that?" Jack asked as he pulled the plate over to finish and his mother made a noise of exasperation. "I know Mama, but Ianto does the salt just right."

"What would it be?" Gray asked "Your Mama's family name?"

Ianto turned to him and decided he had nothing to hide. He was not here to please this family or impress them anymore. They always looked down on him, always would. Why worry about it. So he said truthfully "My Mama was the daughter of a man who died when she was young so she was raised by her father's brother. Her family name is known to you."

"It is?"

"Milner" Ianto said gently "My mother's uncle… who raised her like his own and is like a GrandTad to me. Is Montague Milner."

"Oh my god" Jack's mother said softly with horror as her hands fluttered to her throat and Franklin finally placed his newspaper down to look at the young man fully.

"I knew your mother's father. He died in a pub brawl as I recall. Tried to break up to men fighting. Both friends, he was knifed by accident. Shame, the knife only entered the once. I attended the crime scene. My first real one. I was shocked when I saw him there, knew him around the place. So sad. I was a mere scrap of a thing… not yet twenty meself. Your mother would have been … nine? Ten? Shame. She loved her Daddy." He said shocking the table "The Old Man was beside himself. Loved his little brother. Started a blood feud that lasted years, cost about eighteen lives we can prove."

Ianto sat with a nod of agreement as he was reminded that Jack may be a lawyer but his father was a cop for most of his adult life.

Really on the other side of the lights here.


	17. lighter now truth is told

"I hope I didn't put you on the spot" Franklin said to Ianto as he found the young man standing in the front foyer staring into space. The outer jacket he had on was one Franklin had never seen jack wear even though it was one that had been a Christmas gift several years ago. Expensive and well thought out only to see his son make a noise and place it to one side still in the wrapping. He didn't even know it was still in the house and was glad to see someone liked it. I made Ianto look … dangerous with the dark gunmetal grey Burberry's collar popped up. Ianto made a noise that told him the boy had no idea what he was talking about. "Your grandfather. His death."

"Oh. No. It's fine. It was not an accident. It was a hit. You were never allowed to see because it was done in-house. Some of those bodies were those who ordered the hit without the Old Man knowing what was happening." Ianto shocked him with his honest answer "They thought my grandfather was trying to take over the family business as he was doing some side deals. Turns out he was trying to go straight get out. Shame."

"You know… that makes sense. It never made sense to me that those friends would fight with a knife. They had guns and friends stand there. They just… stabbed him. Of course to make it seem accidental." Franklin nodded "Still ... your mother had a good upbringing with the Old Man?"

"Yes. He is a lovely man. I don't know if he knows who I am. He suspects I think. Why me Da changing my name was a thing. It was to hide us from the Old Man and that life. He drove me Mam into the grave then married the mistress, and then gave us her name. He did all he could to not only take up away from that life but to hide us from it. Of course… all for naught. As soon as I saw the Old Man I saw something familiar. So does he." Ianto shrugged. Franklin saw the dangerous stance in this man, saw the Old Man in the boy's manner and now saw why his son was gone. Jackson did not just care for this man… he loved him. Stupid fool had thrown away something that most never found in life.

"And so do I." Franklin finally said "Jack said you live on that side of the lights and the first time I saw you I saw your grandfather… the name threw me. Now it all makes sense."

"I work for the Old Man" Ianto said boldly "Yes. I am in the bookkeeping side of things. I do not usually go around shooting people or leaning on people but… I do know how to kill a car in my way."

Yes. That was hilarious. I must say … I watched that footage over and over again. The look on Jackson's face" Franklin started to laugh "good for you son."

Ianto nodded softly then he smiled, transforming and Franklin knew without turning to see that his son was approaching at speed, car keys in his hand.

"The roads are still congested" Franklin advised "Best take the chopper. Take the small one, can pop that down in a supermarket car park."

"Right, is Miles OK to fly?"

"Ready and waiting. Ianto, you are welcome to stay as long s you need. Oh… this afternoon… clothes shopping? You are clearly more refined than my son and I know a good man who…"

"I know a Master Tailor Sir. Always go to him and I already called him last night to see if he has any suits in stock not damaged in my size. He is putting together a wardrobe as we speak." Ianto assured him.

Franklin blinked, and then said softly "Well of course. I didn't mean to imply that just because you are from the other side of the lights that… well … I don't mean…"

"Dad. Stop talking. Ianto isn't taking offence… knows you are not saying anything rude. You are the one now panicking over your own words. Ianto has more control over his life than all your posse put together. Don't worry. He will shake this off like he does everything negative in his life!" Jack said, and then stopped talking as he looked at Ianto and visibly grimaced at his own words now.

"Pot… meet kettle?" Ianto asked sweetly.

Jack looked at him and then started to roar with laughter as he slapped his leg. Yeah. Practice what you preach. Let it go.

They headed for the chopper and Jack felt that amusement thrumming between him and Ianto. Jack hoped this upbeat Ianto could hang in there because they were about to enter a bad place. What was left of Ianto's home.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.


	18. salvaging something

Nah.. it was ugly. I mean U.G.L.Y!

Ianto stood with a look of sheer horror as he looked at the rubble that was once his house. Jack was the first to stride forward "Come on. The fire didn't reach this side. Your bedroom and spare right? Maybe we can salvage some stuff form the rubble."

Ianto grunted, too shocked to move. I mean… he knew it came down but …damn. He was under that? THEY were under that? Ianto was more horrified at the thought of them both under that mess and Jack being Jack totally missed the reason thinking it ws material stuff.

Just stuff.

But Jack….

Ianto cleared his throat and raised a hand to shield his eyes as he watched Jack energetically dig along with the chopper pilot and another man along for the ride that Ianto had at first thought was some staff member wanting to help but as he pulled off his jacket to lay on the small stone wall Ianto saw the shoulder holster and was not sure how to feel knowing Jack's mother had sent a bodyguard with them.

She still had no idea, did she!

By the time Gareth arrived with Mary and a few others to help, Jack had a little pile of things growing to one side by the garden wall…er… what had been the wall. Ianto was working solidly, engrossed in the need to find things now as it took his mind off the terrible fact the he and Jack could have died yesterday. In so many scenarios, each one tumbling down on the other like the rubble. Jesus wept.

"Boy!"

Ianto looked up and saw the Old Man there with more men and he straightened up, leaning back as he felt his body cry out from the overexertion, then he staggered over to the Old Man "Hey. Some things are salvageable. Old photos, some trinkets, me Mama's jewelry box I kept under the bed. Good solid bed that. Saved a lot of the shit that I slid under there. My clothes are toast. What isn't trapped or torn is either burnt or smoke damaged. I am going to write all that off… ah… insurance it off."

They watched the car come to a halt and the man extract himself with a look of distain, running his eyes over the street as his assistant clambered out her side and started to approach with clipboard "Mister Jones?"

"That's me" Ianto called out "this is my place. I am your client."

"Right. Mister Jones. Section three, subsection B states…"

"This is not an act of god. The house is insured for earthquakes. It is insured for fire. Both occurred. I read the insurance form carefully before signing and that section you are about to quote me is for lightning strikes or a fucking tsunami. Don't try to slide around this." Ianto snarled.

Then Jack was there flashing those teeth "Jack Harkness, Harkness and Sons. I believe you will have heard of our law firm? You are not going around cancelling polices are you? You know… the Insurance Ombudsman will be most displeased to learn you are fucking people over."

"Not at all Mister Harkness" the man finally spoke, looking Jack up and down as it not quite believing his was really of that name. Here? In the muck? A Harkness?

"Captain" Jack shot back with annoyance as he also saw the military stance the man had taken "I served two years in Her Majesty's Red Berets. I am a Captain and you will refer to me as such!"

Silence as the man's back straightened slightly, just the soft breeze picking up then the Old Man started to laugh softly, stepping forward "Are you here to piss on my patch? I hope not. My people are owed money, you will pay. That is the nature of things. Yes? You do not want to welch on a deal … not a good thing to do on MY side of the lights."

The woman went to give a tart reply but the man seized her arm, his face changing as he recognized the Old Man for the threat he was.

"Sir, I assure you … your man here will be paid out in full on his claim. Full entitlements across the board. Of course this was covered" the man simpered as she looked at her boss with confusion. He gave her a look that was not lost on anyone then smiled again and started to push her towards the car "The money will be in your bank within twenty-four hours Mister Jones."

Ianto watched them leave then turned to find the Old Man had picked up the old jewelry box. Batter, worn and scotched slightly, it was still a pretty hand carved box. "Pretty. I knew a box like this once."

"Her Sweet Sixteen gift. Yes, her most prized possession" Ianto said as he reached out and took it from him, leaving him staring at Ianto with surprise. Ianto folded a suit jacket from the ground around it and hugged it to him, turning back to the house to sigh "GARETH. Leave it. I got all I was worried about, the rest is replaceable brother."

Gareth stood and looked over, waving as Mary also started to walk towards them "Ianto love, got any water for me hands?"

Ianto placed the box down and got a bottle of water, rushing to help her wash her hands. The Old Man looked down at the box on the ground then grunted as he finally saw what had been right in front of him all the time, straightening as if given some sort of youth serum.

How he still mourned that girl.

That pretty little thing with blonde ringlets and laughter like birdsong. His sweet niece.

He knew she had twins called Gareth and Ifan.

Damn, but his mind was slower these days. To see himself in the boy and not see… well.

Ain't that a doozy?


	19. where do we start

They were back at the huge warehouse, soup on offer and some wonderful bread rolls that had Jack moaning as he tucked in. An old black woman pated his back affectionately as a mother would her small child "Honey, you are tired. Have some more and then the stew will be ready to come out. Fresh bread, cut by my own hand. Fresh butter too Child!"

Jack groaned with glee as another woman rushed to fill his glass with juice. Ianto new he was OK and would be fussed on as long as he sat there stuffing himself. Ianto had other fish to fry.

"Hey, how's the house?" Ianto asked as he walked over to Rhiannon who was helping dish out rolls.

"Cracked, like the entire family. Nothing too bad. My biggest hope is that we get to move but who knows. Silly old bitch will dig her heels in if she's not happy" Rhiannon huffed. "What about you, where are you at the moment? The Old Man has most of his places that are still staining jam-packed with the dispossessed."

"I stayed with Jack last night… don't' look at me like that Sissy. Separate rooms. I am still not sure how to feel there" Ianto admitted.

"Well… give it time. Let it all sink in. Let's not forget, he ran for you… not his own family or business. You. I wish someone had run for me. That fat fuck probably lay there letting his belly wobble like jelly. God I am SO rid!" Rhiannon sighed, looking away as she spoke of Johnny the Joker.

"Yeah. We both seem to have troubles" Ianto said, tiring to look back at Jack.

"Only… yours seems a lot more lovable" she prodded, Ianto smiling as he let her needle him a little. Though not real siblings, they did have a friendship. Joined in hatred for the Bitch Woman. "Heard from insurance?"

"Yeah. No worries" Ianto assured her, touched that she was worried about him with her own life a shambles as she lived with the caustic parents in a broken house now, hugging her for a moment then pulling away to kiss her cheek. She was both surprised and touched by this gesture. Ianto was not one for PDAs, not one for affection at all and she blushed as she straightened her blouse and muttered that he was a silly man. Sweet and caring. She was so glad her mother had not crushed him.

"Ianto?" Jack was there, a bowl of stew in his hand "Come eat something love. You've not eaten since those few mouthfuls of breakfast. Come on, I know you want to walk around the district to talk to people, can't do that if you don't have a full tum. I would piggyback you but you might get too used to it."

Rhiannon laughed as Ianto shook his head and rolled his eyes, sitting to accept the food and to his surprise he ate the entire thing with gusto. Go, good food. Jack took the bowl back as Ianto looked around and sighed. People needed help, the insurance firms were going to screw over as many as they could.

"I know what you are thinking" a voice said and Ianto turned to look at that the Old Man "I have a team over there. People giving their names and stories. We are doing to the insurance mediating for them. Those not insured will get what we can give. Don't worry Boy."

"How many did we lose?"

"Twelve" the Old Man sighed. "Lucky… a lot of people were outside. Had this hit at night, the buildings collapsing could have taken so many more."

"Is everything covered?" Ianto asked, this time softer and the Old Man knew Ianto was talking about and he nodded.

"My corners might be cracked but they are not broken son. Don't worry. I still own this town!" he whispered, his hand going over the one on his own arm. He was touched. Now he knew that this boy was Jenny's boy… he was touched to know he had been watching over him, as the boy had watched over him as well.

Jack came over and nodded as he passed them, taking a seat with the others giving legal advice, a pad coming out of thin air for him as he started getting into the swing of things. Ianto was touched by that as well.

"He's not a bad man" the Old Man said as he nodded in Jack's direction. "Did a stupid thing. Men do stupid things. Doesn't' t make them completely stupid, just prone to moments of it."

"I know. I am still pondering that. I still love him. I just…"

"If it's this side you are worried about... don't. Let any man here dare say a word about you. Against my boy. Let them try. I will cut their fucking throats. Your mother was the sweetest angel … her mother and my brother destined to love one another even if they didn't meet the usual standards. My other sibling… well … she was always a stupid cow."

"Yvonne is many things but stupid? No. Never" Ianto said and the Old Man laughed as he nodded.

Yes.

The Boy had their numbers.

Like him, this one saw right into someone's soul.

And judged!

Saw the fakers and the thieves.


	20. time to recharge for tomorrow

Ianto was exhausted. Jack helped him gather the things from the chopper that he had managed to salvage aware how few items it actually was and they walked together to the house where Jack's mother stood watching them silently.

Franklin stepped around his wife to walk out to greet them, seeing the fatigue in both men. "Bad?"

"Totality confirmed" Ianto sighed softly, stopping to grimace "My house is totally buggered. What we have here is all I have left. Thank the gods I have a few things scattered at my brother's house and my parental home. We have spent most of the day helping those dispossessed. I am thankful I have here to come to … so many will sleep on camp beds in a warehouse tonight."

Franklin nodded seeing his son's matching look of sorrow "A parcel arrived for you while you were out. I think it's the suits you ordered."

"Well thank fuck" Ianto huffed then said softly "sorry. Long day. You filter has taken a bashing with phone calls to insurance arseholes."

"Well, come on. The chef has a meal waiting. You can eat then de-stress after a long hot bath, yes?" Franklin slapped the young man in the shoulder and was warmed by Ianto's soft smile as he nodded his agreement, Jack reaching out to take the plastic bag in his left hand.

"Go with Dad love, I will take these up to your room and then meet you back downstairs for tea." Jack said as he started to gather the meagre bags of things.

"Thanks Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, their eyes meting for a moment before Ianto looked away and Franklin caught it, puling at Ianto "Come on. Come and sit down. Tell me what the insurance bods had to say."

"Hah!" Ianto barked happily letting the man fuss as he found himself in a large comfortable arm chair with Franklin in another chair beside him learning of the troubles unfolding.

"The worst thing is those with no insurance. I know we can bulldoze the area most damaged but they can't afford to rebuild. Even if we pool what funds we can acquire by hook or crook … it will not rebuild entire bloody homes. Those kids… running around like its all fun. They haven't even realised yet, still think things are there to go back to after the adventure is over. Some don't have a home at all… some lost a parent."

"Well … there are things we can from here. We can ask for federal help and get a lump sum, we can check with the Earthquake Commission. There may be a lump sum for the area's rebuild too. Lump that in … maybe I can see if I can get a few wealthy investors to give some donations … let them know it's a good tax write off to give little … we can get what we can and look at the most affordable options." Franklin patted Ianto's arm affectionately, "I think there is a chance we can sort some things out at least."

"The school is gone."

"There ya go. We can go the government for that straight away, the school and the children's welfare. They have to come first." Franklin leaned forward and got a pen and pad "Right. Henry Grimes can help me with this, he is into fundraising on a national level. Did the last prime Ministerial campaign and was quite successful. The next thing is houses. Maybe if we see what is a good affordable option on the flat packs?"

"The what?"

"Flat pack homes. Come prefabricated. They build them in a warehouse then simply pull them apart again. Like a jigsaw … most walls complete, the hard parts all there. All you do is raise the walls again, put the roof on. Apparently over in America and such they are done in a few days. Imagine if we can get a little block of them? Maybe a row of the or even a box with the middle being a green area for children?"

"You know Franklin, that is a wonderful idea" Ianto leaned in and the two men talked about numbers, crunching not only costs but sizing as Jack settled to watch with surprise. Franklin laughed a few times as Ianto said things that Jack smiled at and by the time the food was on the portable table Jack was famished.

Ianto stopped brainstorming to eat "Wow. Eating in the sitting room. How naughty."

"I like eating in here. When the wife is off on one of her things I always eat in here on a folding table. I like the open fire." Franklin said as he pointed to his fireplace.

"Comforting" Ianto nodded his agreement "and books. To be surrounded by books is never a bad thing. Comforting too. Like … in the thick of it."

Franklin smiled as he settled back to watch his son who was watching Ianto intently. His concern raw on his face as he seemed to count each bite Ianto took then Franklin remembered the breakfast thing. Jack had cleared the plate for him, not himself. Ianto has an eating disorder?

"Wonderful" Ianto said a she finally sat back and tipped his plate to show Jack. Ah. Yes. Jack tipped his own like it was a normal thing to do and Ianto burped then blushed as Jack laughed. Franklin pondered how to fix this thing between them.

Clearly… they were still in love.


	21. leaving that behind

They stood in the large bulldozed area looking at the pegged out sections. It had been barely four days since the quake and the first of the flatpacks had arrived. By this time tomorrow there would be ten houses in this vacant lot.

Builders had come to offer their help form neighboring towns for free, something that was good to see. The first steps had been started, the piles being sunk and plumbing was readied for the next step. Three houses already had their framework up and Ianto felt a surge of delight in seeing things starting to take shape. He knew there were four other sites undergoing this same fast-track. By the weekend there would be people in these buildings, families back in some semblance of order.

It was not enough.

It was never going to be enough. He knew he ws pushing himself for no good reason and he sighed as he told himself to pull back a bit… let go of what he has no control over. He turned to see Franklin striding towards him, papers in his hand and others scattering behind him.

"There you are! Listen, the trailers are arriving this afternoon. I know... ahead of time but we are not complaining. Only… the bathroom and shower block is not finished yet. Want to come look over the park?" Franklin asked and Ianto nodded, striding with him to the waiting SUV.

They powered over to what had been a park, the trees removed that had fallen and been uprooted, those remaining now circled by some pretty flowers, some workers standing to wave as the SUV crunched on the gravel that had been laid.

Jack waved "Hey!"

Ianto was out and moving to him, the hug a natural thing as they felt joy in seeing one another. Ianto looked around at the large area covered with gravel, the large building almost finished.

"By this time tomorrow the water will be connected. We have laundry, toilet block, showers and the end one there is a little room with a kitchen in it in case we have to put up some tents or bring in caravans." Jack said, pointing at the long building then turned to grin at Ianto as Ianto took on the areas for the large trailers that were being brought in by chopper that were actually dwellings for one or two people. "I can't believe you are turning my home town into an American Trailer Park" Ianto said then smiled as Jack laughed, poking at him.

"Come on … they have these in Wales, Scotland…England… don't make put this is an American thing!" he laughed, then pulled Ianto in and buried his face in his hair for a moment before Ianto pulled away.

Jack was wondering if he had shown too much affection, then he saw the Ianto was running towards some kids to kick their football, the kids cheering as others joined in and Ianto came back with ruddy cheeks and a glint in his eye.

"Right. Come on… can't put this off forever" Ianto sighed motioning for the SUV and they clambered in, driving where he said until they stopped at a large building. Apartments. Ianto sighed "Come on."

They followed him up the stairs to the second landing, then he walked to a door and produced keys, opening the door and entering as he yelled "Da?"

A man shuffled into view and Jack saw the man that had made Ianto. Well … had wound up the one who raised him I guess. Mother Dearest slid in behind Ifan to look at who Ianto had with him then she sniffed "Oh. It's you!"

"Mother. Da. This is Jack's father Franklin. He has been helping out." Ianto said as he moved past them "Came to get the things still in my old room so you can finally have the space for the kids."

"Well than fuck for that. You know I should charge you rent for the space you took!" she swung to follow him.

"You did. I paid the down payment on this place with Mama's money and the power was in my name until I got the huge bill for unpaid bills over the last year and changed it three mouths ago remember? You got a large chunk of money from me." Ianto turned to face her and she almost slammed into him.

"Maybe I need some of that stuff. How do I know that's yours? Maybe that's all mine in there!" she pointed to the bedroom door and Ianto looked past her at his father. He didn't speak, just raised an eyebrow.

"Come on love. Let's not get too…"

"Actually, I think you need to leave my house!" she shrieked, suddenly enraged "you need to respect me!"

Ianto blinked slowly then said in a low tone "And the fifteen thousand dollars missing from my childhood savings account? The money that paid for Rhiannon's wedding that time? You got that for me then?"

"I warned you not to push him" Ianto's father huffed turning to walk away as she gaped at him.

"Right, these boxes here" Ianto said as he gathered the last of his things and left this house for the last time.

He knew he would never be back in HER house.

Shame it never occurred to her that this condemned building she would soon have to move out of had swallowed money she could never get back and the only one who could possibly help her had just felt her spittle on his face.

Hell would freeze over before she gets one of the new 'estate' houses now!


	22. in the pink

Rhiannon stood there with interest as Ianto told her about the new estate. The trees at the far end were getting a haircut as the worst of the burnt wood was removed and the faint sound of a chainsaw was like a buzzing bee in the room.

"This one has four bedrooms, two bathrooms. An open plan lounge and dining, the kitchen is large and accommodating without too much fuss. It has gas and electric already hooked up, the painting is just being finished before they finish the last bits and turn the water on. Wanna come inside and see?" Ianto asked then led her in and she walked around making noises of interest.

"Pink. Lots of pink. I like pink" she finally said as she looked around the living area with a wistful sigh.

"Yeah, I told them that" Ianto said as he turned to face her and she frowned then it started to dawn on her and she gaped. He handed over the keys "Welcome home Rhiannon. Your stuff can be moved in here by tonight."

"Oh my god" she breathed with shock.

"Gareth is taking the one by the entrance to the cul-de-sac, I am taking the one opposite" Ianto said with delight, watching her face light up with glee.

"What about Da?" she asked after a while "and Mama?"

"They burned their bridges, they can make their own way forward like they told me to when I first came out, remember? They only let me come back because I left Jack" Ianto said with a frown, "I am not interested in anything they need or want. They have taken and used my last cent!"

"Good" she nodded with relief, the thought of her parents living in this lovely little subdivision was almost horrifying even with the promise of a sweet house. She looked around again and sqweed with glee, clutching the keys to her chest. Then she asked "And him?"

"Well… that's up to him. I don't think I can live that side of the lights again … if he can't adjust to this side then… there ya go." Ianto shrugged.

"Liar" she whispered softly "You would die."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed shrugging as he watched Jack through the window, outside talking with some others "I would. I gave him up once… well… lost him. Now… I do not think I would survive this again."

"And next time some floozy comes along spouting trash?" she asked as she pulled Ianto closer.

"I will tell her that she needs to understand that no one can stand in the same league with my husband" Jack answered as he entered through the open sliding door.

"Husband?" Ianto said with a snort "really? Getting WAYYYY ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"Actually… I think I am trying got catch up" Jack stepped closer "Did I hear that the blue house is gonna be ours?"

"It will not be blue! I told you it will be…. Oh. Right. Prick!" Ianto huffed.

They both laughed then Jack said softly "Come on. Let's go sit down in the shade."

Both men settled with a bottle of water and a sandwich that was forced on them by a passing man carrying a basket of goodies, like he knew they needed it. Ianto sighed and leaned forward, the half eaten sandwich pushed aside and Jack picked up the remains to eat as he considered things, looking at the curve of Ianto's shoulders that betrayed his fatigue.

"You about ready to go home?"

"I am home" came the faint reply as Ianto rubbed his face with his free hand, then straightened to take a swig of water "That blue house remember?"

"I mean… god. I don't know" Jack sighed, leaning back against the tree their seat was placed next to "I mean…"

"I know what you mean. I am being obtuse. Sorry, tired makes Ianto a grumpy prick" Ianto said softly flopping back as well "so much to do. I can't move into that house until I have some furniture and stuff… kitchen stuff. Plates. Coffee machine. God, that is important."

Jack laughed "We can contact the distributor, get the same one. I still have those emails in my saved folder from the first time we purchased for the flat ya know?" Jack said as he tapped the bottle of water and Ianto grunted as he drank some more.

"I … I can't live that side of the lights again" Ianto whispered "this side is mine. The bright lights and the glare is too much for my eyes. Here… the shade is nicer."

"Yeah" Jack sighed, knowing this would be it. Ianto was about to say that he was moving away from him and their… whatever this was… was ending.

"Every night I dream, wake up shouting your name. You come and lay with me, hold me and comfort me. Every night those nightmares of the building coming down and crushing you… god. The mere tough of you dying…"

"Me?" Jack was surprised "Christ. My dreams are of not getting to you in time. Digging out your body. You know... I don't always hear you call out. Sometimes I am already coming in because I woke my own damned self!"

Ianto leaned back to look at him "Really?"

"The worst thing about sleeping in different rooms and sneaking about like teenagers every night and no pay off" Jack replied with a soft grin "for you… I would walk over hot coals. Mind you… those floor boards are cold."

Ianto snorted as he settled against Jack again "Well… this house will have under floor heating for your night-time fridge raids you don't think I always knew about."

Jack felt this heart stop then restart with a new rhythm. Well…an old one almost forgotten. The one he lost the day he lost his dammed mind.

The beat for Ianto.

Jack didn't speak, just sat and reveled in the small admission that they were not done.

He still had a chance at redemption.


	23. a slow dance

Ianto was packing clothing into suitcases, preparing to move to the house as he saw movement, turning to find Jack's mother in the room. Her hands clasped in front of her as she stared at Ianto like he might steal something.

Felt weird.

"Daphne" he said after his third trip to the wardrobe for a suit, placing it carefully in the suit bag.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Taking some more stuff over before nightfall. The roads are passable now but the chopper is so much faster. We can be back before the meal if you are worried about that." He said calmly, now kneeling to get some shoes and he groaned softly as his back complained.

"Are you OK?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I was helping a family move into one of the houses, over did it. Jack was scolding as per usual. Made me more determined!" Ianto smiled softly "Damned if he isn't a scolder."

"Frankie is too" she nodded perching on the edge of the bed "Ianto…"

Ianto sat and waited, not sure what she wanted but determined to be polite about it. They had been kind hosts during this upheaval. After a while she said softly "you are taking him with you."

"Pardon?"

"He is packing things… not like going not a weekend trip not not the usual things. Important things. Memories." She smoothed the rug on the end of the bed with her hand, not looking at him "He is packing hope."

"Ah. We had a talk and I agreed not to lock him out just yet. We are going to give this another go without all the pretense and confusion. I refuse to be someone else for him and I will not let him be someone else for me anymore. The people we were … I think it was like a concept. An image we had in our heads of what we were supposed to be and we strove to be that thing when really… we needed to let us grow into whatever natural beast we were supposed to be." Ianto stopped talking and considered then added "I love him. He loves me. Everything else should not be as hard as we made it."

"That woman…"

"Hurt us. Yes. I think the scar will always be there… no way to let that slide ya know? I always wondered how my mother forgave my Da each time she was beaten by him. How she always forgave that. Right up to when he finally killed her." Ianto flopped back on the bed as she sat stock still with horror and he went on to say "Sometimes I think it was a dream but deep down where I hate to go… I saw. I was only a child but I was not stupid. I saw him hitting her, beating her and all the blood. Telling us Mummy ran away. No. I think he killed her and dumped the body. My biggest regret is that we never found her for a proper burial. Just gone. The Old Man suspected, I remember him coming around to hassle Da too but Da was smart. Kept others around him, kept himself covered. Then found the Step-Monster and changed our names, hid. But I know… I know now that she loved him. Nothing can beat that. Jack could strike me down and I would get back up to face him again. I know that now, as I know he would never raise a hand to me. Not like that. Love is a strange thing, a beast of it's own making and we started off wrong. This time… this time we are going to nurture it. I think I did die without him… for a time I was so dead inside but the moment I saw him, heard his voice… god. I breathed the air again. "

"Good" she said a she rose and turned to face him "Because… because he loves you. I see that. The way he watches you, the way he lights up when you enter the room … I never knew. Never saw past my prejudice of you. From that side of the lights. I … I am sorry for that."

Ianto was surprised, beyond shocked and he rose so they were face to face, reaching out to take her gently in his arms "My mama would have liked you. Your gardens too. She loved her garden, why it means so much that the cul-de-sac has a garden in the middle of it. Silly really, but I Mama would have loved it, I will build what I want and I wanted that."

"I designed it" she said with pride "Jackson said I could design four large garden areas, one of them is yours!"

"Yes, I chose the one with the children's play area. My sister and her kids will be close to me and I wanted them to have that area. Besides… Jack and I have not talked about it … hell we have not even talked about marriage since…. But maybe one day. A little one of ours might play there?" Ianto whispered softly "you now, grandkids can still come in a gay relationship. There are things called surrogates. There is adoption too but… I would love a little Jack. I think that although he would love to adopt, a little one to carry on the bloodline would appeal to him too."

She clung to him as she listened and her mind whirred as she saw that she had so many things wrong here.

This was not her son leaving her.

This was her family growing.

She had to try harder.

This was a son holding her for a slow dance.


	24. like a bad smell

Ianto knew she would come sooner or later. Standing there on the edge of the road with her hands on her hips watching those scurrying around making last minute touches before the families were all moved in and the opening ceremony could start.

Ianto made out he couldn't see as she gaped at the grandeur of the houses with their ornate entrances, columns and even some with bloody water features and such in the front yard. Amazing gardens… the pretty lawns, the huge street with the playground at the very end of the road like a dot at the end of an exclamation point. Ianto knew it all looked great, looked opulent and far beyond anything it had actually cost.

It was Jack that finally addressed her, looking over with his hands on his lower back, stretching out the kinks "Gwen! Is Rhys with you?"

"No" she said flatly, then her bottom lip wobbled "Oh Jack. He left me!"

Cue the tears and Jack rushing to comfort her as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing like she was broken hearted and might not be able to go on. Ianto continued to work around them, calling out instructions as he checked his watch.

Owen wandered past with pots of colour on a trolley, a huge trough of them and he rolled his eyes in passing as he muttered "Left her two months ago! Funny she's only just noticed."

Ianto sniggered and kept going. Not his monkey. Not his circus. Jack was on his own there as it slowly dawned on him that she was not about to let go. To Ianto's surprise it was Rhiannon that saved him.

"Oi! Big tits! Let go of me brother-in-law. He's taken" she bellowed, grabbing Gwen back and stepping between them "Gappy. Right. Ianto told me about you. Your fella is around here somewhere helping out. Well… was your bloke but I guess you blew it there! Nice bloke. What the hell did you think you were doing with the lies you told?"

Gwen looked around her to see Rhys with a group of me that were barking the gardens to a house with David helping eagerly as Rhys praised his work. Pushing past Rhiannon to stride over, Gwen began wailing with her arms flapping about "RHYS! Rhys, I tried to get hold of you but you blocked me! How dare you! Me … all alone and homeless and …"

"Did your parents throw ya out?" he said without turning from his task and she stalled, her mouth moving as she tried to think of a comeback.

"Yes. When I told them I was pregnant!" she finally said with triumph, her arms folded as she looked around for sympathy.

"Preggers?" Rhys said with shock stepping back from her and then his eyes narrowed "How preggers? You don't look it."

"Eight weeks… almost nine" she said with that lip wobble again "A little life inside me Rhys."

Rhys stared at her then turned to Ianto "Ianto mate. How long since we saw you in that restaurant? Remember?"

Ianto pondered and did the calculations in his head "Five months? Just over."

"Thought so. Not poked you since!" Rhys said with his own arms folding now "So … since we've not long since broke up, you've been stepping out on me Gwenn Cooper. No wonder your parents kicked ya out. That's not mine in ya!"

Silence.

Gwen gaped at ohm as clearly this had never occurred to her and the mere taught that he might not believe her had she screaming with rage, her fists bunching up as she screeched "I am having your baby. How dare you speak to me like that!"

"whatever ya daft bitch. I doubt your are even preggers. You did that when Jack and Ianto first broke up remember? I tried to leave you then and you said you were preggers then two weeks later had a mysterious miscarriage that you never bled for. Drank like a fish the entire time too… thought I didn't' see?" Rhys shrugged going back to his work.

"How dare you that was a terrible thing to say" she wailed, collapsing on the ground like her strings had been cut.

"You see?" Ianto said to Jack as they stood together watching the show "that side of the lights is fucking mad."

"Yep" Jack relied sagely "I see it now."

"Come on. Ribbon cutting then the piss up" Ianto clapped Jack on the shoulder then wandered off and Jack smiled as he watched the handsome man effortlessly lift a bag of fertilizer over a shoulder and wander over to spread it on a garden.

Gorgeous.

Jack then looked at the house they were moving into. White with a denim blue trim. Jack smiled as the apple green had been swapped out in favour of their little private joke about the blue house. It was perfect, four bedrooms and spacious living area.

Mica and David had their room all picked out which was sweet since they only lived down the street but reasoned it was for 'sleepover' purposes. Jack found he liked that.

He liked that little girl hanging around his neck and the nervous boy sliding behind him to peer out from behind him like he was strong and fearless. A protector.

Jack had never thought about it before but kids were nice.

Maybe…. Well.

Who knows?


	25. starting again

It was time to cut the tape and declare this little cul-de-sac open and Ianto was nervously checking things again as Jack stood with his father watching not too covertly.

"You know… any more protective and people will think you are his bodyguard" Franklin said softly.

"Can't help it. He didn't sleep much last night, is so nervous he's not eaten all day and he is on the verge of a collapse" Jack replied.

Franklin looked at his son with surprise "You don't sound surprised."

"He does that" Jack informed him "works himself like a dog. Always. We used to argue about it, I hated seeing him thin and exhausted all the time. I now know it's a coping mechanism. He controls things as much as he can to make up for feeling out of control of the world around him. He can control food. He can control some decisions that others do not understand. It is not my job to lecture, pick or push. My job is to support him and encourage."

Franklin could see Jack getting defensive and looked over at the trees on the far side of the little huddle of houses "The arborist said they will all recover?"

Jack looked over at the trees as well, scorched and a little worse for wear. They looked like a dragon had breathed fire through them and he nodded "Yeah. It will take a few years and there will always be the scars but they will continue to grow. He weeded out a couple that he said were too far gone, something to do with sap or something. Those ones over there look like they popped up from the bowels of hell but Ianto was determined to keep them. Old. Apparently some are over a hundred years old the dude said. Ianto doesn't care what they look like, this is their dirt."

"Hence the name?"

"Actually, David came up with it" Jack said, immediately showing pride in the boy "Made a quip about the trees and it sort of resonated. There were four families here already helping to move in and they all looked at Ianto and were in agreement that it was a good strong name. Scorched… down but not out. Stronger for it."

Franklin nodded, then watched Ianto finally start to get things started, handing scissors to the Old Man who showed delight in the act of opening the little cove with a flourish. As the ribbon fell he boomed "I declare Torchwood Dell open for occupation!"

Everyone cheered with glee as Jack rushed to pick Ianto up and swing him around, then kiss him with true glee. Ianto allowed it, a rare moment where he did not pull back or scold, but revelled in the joy as well.

Franklin looked over at his wife, expecting to see disapproval but instead he saw her smiling as she made her way towards them, embracing both men. Ianto then turning to give her a hug as he kissed her cheek. Man, what a feeling to suddenly see something change like that. Fear stripped away as the discomfort felt over Jack's sexuality seemed a non-event now. He did now know when his wife saw the light but he was relieved to see it. Maybe it was Ianto. He has changed everything. He liked Ianto. He was a good boy. Jack loved him in a way that was almost fixated. Franklin knew it was upsetting for her to know Jack was moving here to be with Ianto, leaving the family house but he had reminded her that it was his house and he said he would be back, sometimes spend nights there when a major case was on and it was too late to go home and wake the house up in Torchwood.

Wake the house up.

He had been confused by that, wondering how often they would have those kids and now as he watched Ianto standing with an arm still around Daphne as they talked to the Old Man he suddenly felt something click into place.

Wake the house up.

Not the sister's kids staying over on a rare occasion. He was talking about a family. Waking the household, the sleeping….oh. Franklin felt warmth flow as he now knew why his wife had stopped feeling so angry about the loss of her 'grandma' stakes. She and Ianto had talked, somehow he had found time and common ground to have a conversation and now she had seen what Franklin was seeing.

Franklin strode forward, stepping into his wife's other side and letting his arm swing around her so he was also hugging Ianto's arm "I do like the little gardenia and the playground."

"Mama designed that didn't you" Ianto said happily "I love the little swing set. I can see Jack pushing a little one like a nutta while it screams with glee. No doubt it will have to like speed or perish."

They all laughed as they watched Jack seize a child and run with the child in his arms like a battering ram as Mica screamed with joy, other kids racing along with him as he did a lap with her then swung her in wide circles until he fell with her on top of him, laughing hysterically.

"I think he's had too much sun Mama" Ianto said blandly "Mad bugger. Hess lucky I love him when he is such a buffoon."

She giggled as she leaned against him and revelled the fact he was calling her Mama so naturally.

She was falling in love too.

With the idea of this new form of family unit.


	26. Granny

Ianto was walking around his house breathing it all in. The white walls with bright artworks and the occasional photo of the kids… the antique wood furniture Jack had brought from his house as he knew they would 'work' here and the rich red and gold rugs splattered about on the floor.

It was opulent without appearing greedy.

There was a knock at the door and Ianto opened it to find Jack's mother there with an armful of things "Daphne. Come on, here, let me help you!"

She bustled in and looked around "Darling boy. I remembered which closet those rugs were stored in that I had mentioned. They were his father's mother's pieces. She did needlework."

Ianto opened the parcels to find hand stitched tablecloths, napkins and even food covers. All with blackberries and raspberries all over the corners and the vines around the hem.

"Oh my god, they are gorgeous!" he sighed happily.

"Oh, and the bloody rug his Aunt Gemima crocheted him for his bed. Look at it … huge!" she opened the parcel to show a rug of rainbow colours that looked warm and inviting the quilt beneath it taking his attention. She huffed "Oh that. A wedding present from the old bat. I hated it on sight but Franklin would not let me get rid of it. So … I shoved it away. It does look warm though."

The patchwork quilt was of rich reds, golds and oranges. Like an autumn explosion and Ianto shook it out with glee, moving to throw it over the couch where it instantly made the room warmer.

"Well now look at that!" she said with wonder "It matches. I would never have thought of it on a sofa."

"And this can go over the back of this chair" Ianto placed the crocheted rug there "On stormy nights Jack and I will snuggle under it to watch a movie by firelight."

"Lovely dear" she said softly.

"And now... I have pumpkin muffins cooling, you can help me sample them. A new recipe, just in time for Halloween" Ianto said as he ushered her to the kitchen where a table was set up "coffee? Tea?"

"Ah, do you have some of that lovely iced tea you made Franklin the other day?" she aksed as she settled "he let me taste it and it is lovely. Juniper tea."

"Yes, Jack taught me the recipe" Ianto said as he retrieved a jug from the fridge that had iced tea in it "here we are. I will get glasses… plates. Of course plates too."

He fussed as she buttered a muffin and bit into it, the spicy explosion a surprise as she moaned with glee.

"Good mother?" he asked as he sat and plucked one up to try for himself.

"Lovely." She said back "Mmm."

"Maybe with some cream cheese or sour cream" Ianto said around a mouthful, savouring them with her. Then they sipped their tea.

"I was calling to see if you were free on Friday night to come for tea" she said as she settled back to watch him fuss with the flower arraignment now.

"Oh?"

"Some family will be there. Nothing big, just a nice meal with family. You and Jackson would be welcome." She said, watching as he settled again and took another muffin, placing half back on the plate for her to reach for.

"I will ask Jack. I don't know what time his last client is on Friday, sometimes he is a grumpy git if late in traffic." Ianto assured her "but it sounds nice. Is it dinner dress or…"

"Oh darling. You are always immaculate. One of your lively suits is fine" she assured him then the door swung open to let the kids in, David running for the plate of muffins and Mica simply stomped over to seize Ianto's glass of tea.

"Oh… the locusts have arrived" Ianto rolled his eyes, rising to get some chocolate biscuits from the cupboard and fizzy drink for the kids. Mica noticed her.

"Hello Granny Harkness" she said politely "That is a pretty scarf. I like purple."

"Do you darling? I do too. Your mummy likes pink, right?" Daphne crooned as the little girl smiled at her so sweetly.

"Yeah. David likes orange. Don't ya Davie?"

"Orange" David agreed around a mouthful of muffin then pretended to look apologetic as he shoved a biscuit in as well.

"Oh for goodness sake. You will choke. Do you really want that on your headstone? Here lies David Davies. Died from food inhalation?" Ianto scolded.

"Sorry uncle" David giggled clearly not sorry at all and Daphne laughed along with them as she watched Ianto help Mica out of her school blazer while scolding about a stain on the collar. He left the room to sponge it and Mica turned to look at her again.

"Uncle sez you are a nice mummy. That you are a Granny now and we can call you that. Is that OK? Uncle Ianto sez when he and Uncle Jack have babies they will call you Granny too" she said with that unerring focus of a small child honing in on the root of the matter.

"I love being Granny Harkness" she assured them with delight "And you are my babies now. I am so happy to have such pretty, clever and good babies. Yes, please call me Granny. I like tht."

"Good" David said as he pushed out his chair and went to follow his uncle "We never had one before."

Daphne gathered the little girl to her and revelled in the little arms going around her waist.

Poor little ones.

She had them now.


	27. well ... if you did ask...

"There ya are ya little heathens" Rhiannon's voice boomed as she entered the house to find her children on the sofa with 'Granny Harkness' watching TV.

"Oh hello dear. I think Ianto and Jackson went next door to visit Gareth" she told her with Mica in her lap. Rhiannon looked at the kids and nodded heading over to find her brothers and their significant others.

She found music blaring as they danced, painting some last minute walls that they decided needed pops of colour. She laughed as she watched Jack turn to face her, the bright apple green paint slashed across his face like he was some sort of sportsman or savage in some school play.

"You know, that could be considered culturally insensitive!" she said slowly.

"Gridiron players are cultural?" he asked with confusion.

"He found Gareth's motorbike helmet and did that before racing about it a loon making vroom noises. It's a wonder he didn't put his head through the wall" Ianto told her with amusement "no Cultural reference unless twats have their own tribe or something."

"Fair enough" she agreed with a shrug as Jack picked her up and started to run about with her in his arms slapping at him.

"And here he is. Painting walls and picking up chicks" a voice said and Ianto felt the blood drain form his face as Gray entered the room, looking around "Nice colour."

"Are you mad? This side of the lights?" Ianto hissed as he yanked on his arm.

"That's long forgotten right? Harkness Men have done heaps to help out, surely…." Gray's voice petered out as a man stepped from a side room and he recognised one of the henchmen that had held him that night with a large axe in one hand.

"Well now... Gray Boy!" he growled "The Old Man might like to get a hold of you!"

Gray stood with mute horror but then Ianto started to laugh, pushing at his twin who shook his head and informed the hapless idiot "You are perfectly safe. The Old Man is quite fond of your old man now that they have bonded over roses of all things and I think if you apologise next time you see him it will be OK. This time. If not for Ianto… you would already be in pieces."

"Understood" Gray nodded, picking up a brush "Right. Let me at that wall, I can see a patch."

.

.

.

.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he stood in the bathroom letting Ianto wash the paint off his face before it dried.

"Yeah. I am. Gwen turning up kind of threw me a bit but… I knew she would turn up sooner or later I guess. I just can't stand the fakeness of her, it's like she poisons the air with it." Ianto said, and then leaned in to kiss the now clean cheek before starting on the other one. "I guess she reminds me of my step-monster."

"I can't believe she went as far as to try and say she is pregnant" Jack sighed "Poor old Rhys."

"Hmmmm"

Jack watched Ianto's face as he rubbed at him, then asked "What does that mean?"

"What?"

"That hum. That is your All Knowing Hum when you know something but are not going to say like it's a jinx or something!" Jack frowned and Ianto's eyes moved from his cheek to meet his gaze.

"I think Rhiannon is getting ideas" Ianto finally admitted "she liked Rhys' arse. Checks it out a lot."

"What?" Jack was honesty shocked and his wide eyes showed that as Ianto laughed.

"You know, you need to be more aware of the world around you love" Ianto crooned, then leaned in and kissed him again. His time hard and with intent.

"You know… if you don't hurry up and marry me I might take a swing at him myself" Ianto said as he slapped Jack's arse and swaggered out of the bathroom leaving jack standing there with a warm glow.

Marriage.

Ianto was ready to put that back on the table? Marriage? Maybe… kids?

Jack rushed back out to find Ianto dancing with Rhys like two idiots parodying the tango and everyone was laughing and clapping in time to the music they were humming themselves.

"Ianto… when we get married I wanna have babies!" Jack said, blurting it out into the room and everyone froze, the last one to stop making the tango noises was Owen who turned to gape at him.

"Well… I don't know if I want to get knocked up just yet. I wanna finish school and maybe get a job…travel the world" Ianto said with a theatrical roll of his eyes "And there you are… wanting me barefoot and preggers?"

"Well … a surrogate? Or adoption?" Jack shrugged then looked over at Owen "Owen. Can we have you second born?"

"I would have to discuss that with Toshiko" Owen depanned.

"Jack … seriously?" Ianto sighed.

"This is not the proposal! You will know when I am proposing, this is just the negotiation stage" Jack said as he pointed a finger at Ianto.

"Negotiation?" Ianto laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes! I intend to lock this down!" Jack said as everyone laughed and Ianto sniffed.

"Typical lawyer! well … you will need to get it right and don't even think of getting me a ring!" Ianto said then he swung theatrically to lean back around the doorframe "I want something I can carry with me. Engraved. Not that it means anything but… you know… time is important."

Jack nodded as he knew exactly what to do now.

It made sense, an engagement ring on a man like Ianto was wrong. The wedding band would be worn with pride.

Jack knew!


	28. perfect

Ianto was half-pie expecting it and was not disappointed.

Jack had booked the table at the Old Man's restaurant so he had a view of the floor his table, the food he knew Ianto liked and the right wine. The tablecloth was a deep wine red, the lace cloth over top not standard fare, Jack had gone all out by bringing in the linen for a vintage feeling to the evening, the flowers where roses with baby's breath. Perfect. Ianto loved all of it, especially the way Jack was squirming as he tried to find the right time.

Ianto was ready, sitting there trying to act like he was not waiting for it and when Jack slid the small box onto the table Ianto felt the world fall away. A square, cubed box. Black with a plain gold ribbon around it, nothing to say it was anything really. Could have had car keys, a ring…. An egg timer? Ianto had said he wanted something unique and now he was slightly worried as to what Jack had run with. God, please don't say it's a locket or some sort of necklace or something.

"I got you something" Jack said softly, pushing it towards him with his fingertips "Something that will help you to remember time is precious and I always have it for you."

Ianto looked at him through his lashes and opened the box, his mouth going dry as the antique pocket watch sat nestled in the tissue. "Oh Jack!"

It was rose gold, had the front cover engraved with a dragon all curled up like a scaly cat. Ianto opened it to find the pearl facing perfect. It also was also keeping perfect time. He turned it over.

_**Time may be a thief but** _

_**I gave my heart willingly** _

_**JH 4 IJ** _

Ianto stared at it for a long time then croaked out "Perfect."

"So … will you marry me? Wear a wedding band to match?" Jack asked gently and Ianto looked at him through his lashes a little longer as the Old Man visibly stood to look over the small railing down onto the table.

"Hurry up Boy, my knees can't take this!" the Old Man roared as he clung to the railing with open glee.

"Yes!" Ianto gushed happily "A thousand times, yeas!"

The place erupted with cheering and general chaos as Jack gathered Ianto into his arms and held him tightly. Ianto drew back to place his hand against Jack's cheek as he whispered "And in a land full of fakes, I found a rare genuine heart"

Their kiss raised the roof.

.

.

.

.

So I am ending this instalment… another later maybe.

We want that wedding, maybe a baby … and definitely to see the step-monster get hers.

Maybe.


End file.
